


Desolation & Love

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: Those With Dark In Their Hearts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Celtic Woman, Complete, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fae were a dying race. Not by their choice of course - but because of their good nature, generous hearts, and a hatred for violence – they were easy pickings for those who had dark in their hearts. RE-WRITING Y'ALL!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The Fae were a dying race. Not by their choice of course - but because of their good nature, generous hearts, and their hatred for violence – they were easy pickings for those who had dark in their hearts._

_The land upon which they lived had many great resources, and they had shaped the earth around them into something beautiful._

_They were small, not quite as small as hobbits – and the tallest of them were a head taller than the tallest dwarf. Most remained around the same height as the tallest of dwarves. Whilst short, they weren’t squat – but delicate, and finely shaped. They were strong for their size, and faster even than an elf on foot._

_In colouring, they reflected the colours of the nature around them – indeed, you could tell where a Fae had been born based on its colouring._

_The Fae who’s families lived in the rolling plains of the Sunfields had eyes the bright colours of the orange, purple and pink flowers that grew, and hair the colour of the grass. Those who lived in the Goldentree forest had eyes the colour of the fallen leaves – browns, reds, yellows, amber – and hair the grey or brown of the rocks and trees. The Fae from Starfalls and the surrounding rivers had eyes like the blue water, or dark green like the lily pads and water side plants, and hair as silvery white as the foam on the rushing water. They all had pointed ears – which were sharper than elves._

_Magic ran through them like blood, and although many were never taught to use it, those who had, only ever used it for good._


	2. The Culling

A bird warbled, preening its bright blue plumage in the dappled sunlight. Almost lazily, it fluttered down to a flowering bush of white briar. The Goldentree forest was always calm and quiet at this time of day. A single gold leaf twirled down from a tree and the bird cocked its head at it. The tall trees with their dark gold trunks and bright shimmering leaves weren’t due to shed their leaves for another month.

Then, the frantic sound of running footsteps, and heaving breath made the bird take flight in fright. A flash of green and brown raced through the trees, the faint smell of smoke accompanying it.

Amilyne Syldriad raced through the forest, long skirt trailing wildly behind her. It caught on a tangle of briar and ripped. She ignored it and continued her frantic race to the capital. Her breath was sawing in her throat. She hadn’t run this fast in a long time.

Soon she was scrambling down the bank to the capital city, which she could see the tiled houses and river sparkling in the dip below. She reached the edge of the bridge to the castle and without slowing, yelled out to the guards watching her curiously, “Orcs! Orcs attacking the Sunfields!” Eyes suddenly wide, they reached for the emergency horns, and blew hard.

All around her as she ran for the royal halls, Fae were springing into action. She kept running, nearly flying over the rocks that were the stepping stones over the Silver River. The familiar marble and silver exterior of the Starfalls royal residence loomed ahead, and she ducked through the doors.

The throne room with its large silver chairs was immediately visible. The royal family was also visible, white hair shimmering under the lights of the glow-worms above them. As soon as Amilyne was in sight, the princess – Neridha Meriden – rose off her throne. “Amilyne! What ails you?” her blue eyes were wide with concern for her friend. Amilyne felt a trickle of relief at seeing her dearest friend, and paused to catch her breath so she could speak.

Amilyne’s mother had often watched the young princess and her siblings. She brought along her young daughter, almost the same age as the princess. The girls had become fast friends, and even though their social standing was vastly different – much to the king’s displeasure – they stayed very close.

Amilyne was an entertainer by trade, like her late father, and only her close ties to the royal family kept her returning to the Fae lands. Otherwise, she’d never stop her travels over Middle Earth. She had at one stage, spent two years away from the capital with a large travelling cohort of other Fae entertainers. When her father died she had retreated into herself somewhat, and wasn’t as wild as she had been, and only her sister-like bond with the princess stopped her from falling prey to a deep depression. She had eventually regained her spirited demeanour, so it was strange to see her so distressed.

“My Lords, Ladies.” She gasped out, “There has been an attack on the Sunfields.” She paused as the royals processed the information. “Orcs.” Neridha’s face drained of colour.

“Are you certain?” King Adreian asked, looking at the young woman below him. She nodded, chest still rising and falling rapidly,

“I was near the border of Goldentree, and I heard screams and saw smoke.” She paused, shutting her lilac eyes. “They were burning the village and the crops. Killing anyone who escaped the fire.” She went slack, suddenly loosing strength. “I don’t know how far along they’ve gotten. I alerted the guard in the forest and on the border, but their numbers are huge. If they’ve reached the forest then we don’t have long until they overrun us.”

The king stood, throwing his pale green cloak behind him. Amilyne watched distractedly as the silver embroidery caught the light. “We must evacuate! Raise the alarm, and get everyone to the Rockslivers!” he bellowed to the attendants and guards within the throne room. Seconds later, cries of alarm spread through the city as the news reached the people. This was panic. Several attendants came and swept off the royal party, but Neridha fought her way to her green haired friend.

“Amilyne!” she grasped her friends arm, tugging her along with them. Amilyne’s eyes were wide, and Neridha noticed that she still had her violin. She must’ve been on her way home from a performance in the forest.

There was a barked order from the guard ahead, and then they were running. All of them, commoners and royals, Goldentree and Starfall folk alike. Neridha couldn’t see many green heads and felt a sudden horrifying shock of realization.

_A third of their people had been slaughtered._

Neridha swallowed back a sudden rush of tears, and kept sprinting. They were heading for the Rockslivers, a deep network of caves that were just big enough to have fae move through. They had hid here the first time there had been an invasion of their lands, but there was no telling what would happen now. Then there was new screaming from the front of the pack of Fae.

_They had been cut-off._

Neridha’s shriek brought Amilyne out of her daze. She realized immediately what had happened.

Looking around wildly, she saw a group of Fae horses shivering and neighing nervously. Around them Orcs were starting to advance in an ever closing circle. Amilyne choked back a wail as she was almost knocked over by a corpse of a Goldentree Fae, deep red eyes open and staring at nothing.

She pushed the body off herself. “Neridha!” she yelled at the frozen princess. When the princess gave no response, she shoved the princess hard in the direction of the horses, and then dragged her along. Both girls screamed as a large orc with greying skin and several pus-filled warts on its face jumped in front of them. It grinned madly, lifting its blade up high for a killing stroke.

Amilyne gripped her violin bow, and thrust it wildly forward.

The orc let out a screech, and stumbled backwards, clutching its bleeding eye. That was all she needed, and she ducked around the orc with Neridha and threw her onto a horse, swinging herself up behind the blue-eyed fae. She reached around the princess, and flicked the reigns, and gave an almighty kick.

The horse reared, its whinny adding to the awful din. Then the horse next to them let out a death squeal, and toppled over, a dirty arrow protruding from its chest.

Amilyne pulled the horse around, glancing once at the disgusting orc that was taking aim again, and spurred the horse out of the clearing.

As they cleared a copse of trees, Amilyne paused, and looked back. Her eyes found her king, surrounded by orcs. Their eyes met, and he mouthed; ‘ _keep her safe._ ’

Amilyne nodded jerkily, and then spurred the horse into a gallop.

_There was no saving him._

They sped towards the outskirts of their lands, nearing the grass plains that separated them from most of the other Middle Earth kingdoms.

 

* * *

 

The King and Queen were surrounded by the last of the guard, watching in horror as their people were cut down. Some of the other guards were trying to fight back, and although they would probably win in a one-on-one fight, they were overrun by the sheer multitude of orcs. The rest of his people were trying hard to fight, but they were peaceful by nature and had nothing against the sheer ferocity of the orcs.

The King drew his wife closer. She was sobbing, breath loud and sharp. Their oldest son shivered near them, and their youngest child was also hiding next to them, his eyes shining with tears. It was then that he realized his middle child, his most beloved daughter was missing. “Neridha!” he bellowed, and then his wife joined in, voice breaking and the guard suddenly was on high alert. He spotted his daughter, staring in shock at the mass of bodies, and the violence that was going on around her. Then he saw Amilyne next to her, holding tight to his daughter, looking around desperately. He saw her shove Neridha to the horses.

In front of him, the guard was falling. Then orcs were surrounding them. He realized how quiet it had gotten. There was only silence broken by the occasional moan or whimper that was quickly quieted by some orcs roaming over the dead.

He looked up as he was approached by their leader, and was brought to his knees roughly.

“Your highness.” The tallest orc said mockingly, bowing. “Finally! Ridding these lands of you little _bugs._ Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” he laughed croakily.

He looked past the orc’s shoulder, to see Amilyne near the edge of the trees. Behind her, he could see the grasslands. “Take care of her.” He whispered, tears filling his eyes at the sight of his prone daughter in front of the Sunfields girl. The last thing he saw was the back of her green head as they sped off. He closed his eyes to the sound of his family’s cries of pain and fear.

_The head of the king of Faelindale hit the ground with a dull thud._

He had been the last to die, and his blood was staining the hair of his family, turning the pure white tresses a dull red. The orc’s leader looked satisfied, as their archer. “Sir. The Princess and another escaped.”

“Send Muld and Fungir after them.” He spat on the queen’s body. “They won’t make it far.” There was a resounding grunt of excitement as the two Orcs started after the fae.

 

* * *

 

 

Amilyne threw another look over her shoulder. She squinted, trying to make out the two figures she could just see. Her violet eyes widened as she made out the figures.

_Orcs._

She swallowed, and spurred the dappled mare faster. She was already sweating a little, but true to the horse’s nature, she sped up. Although they were on horseback, Orcs would eventually outpace them. The horse was carrying a double weight, and was young. Too young to be ridden so hard.

Amilyne racked her brains trying to think of ways to stop the pursuing Orcs. She wasn’t strong enough to kill them, and they weren’t fast enough on foot. Whilst Amilyne was as fast as a fae could be – just faster than an elf – that was because she had spent her life running over hills and through glens. Neridha, however, had spent her life in a throne room, and wasn’t as fit as Amilyne. She’d tire quickly.

If they could just make it to Mirkwood, perhaps the King Thranduil would grant them sanctuary. And even if the rest of the Orc horde decided to follow them there, the elves there would be able to deal with them.

_Yes, Mirkwood it was._


	3. Sunflower Child

She led the horse behind an outcrop of rock, and dismounted, pulling down Neridha, who was still unresponsive. She sat Neridha down, and set about creating a distraction.

She sacrificed the rest of her long skirt, leaving her in an ankle length set of tight leather pants. They were flexible and made of the same material as her hand and arm guards. She stuffed grass into one end of the skirt which she’d tied. Eventually she had a full skirt, kind of like a scarecrow. She balanced the bundle of skirt and grass on the saddle, propping it up with a stick she found. She slapped the horse on its rump and sent it in a westward direction, away from them.

She watched it, feeling a sense of remorse for the creature she had just sent to its death. She roused Neridha enough to get her following, and they made their way cautiously north-east, heading in the direction of Mirkwood. The sun started going down, and Amilyne drew Neridha under another outcropping, huddling closer to the princess, who had just started to cry.

“Ami… they’re dead….” she moaned, tears making tracks in the grime on her face. “All dead… my family… my family….” She sobbed into Amilyne’s shoulder. Amilyne held in her own sorrow. Now wasn’t the time for her own weakness. She had to be strong for Neridha.

“It’ll be okay, Neri. We’ll be okay.” She rubbed her friend’s back and held her close, whispering words of comfort. Eventually, the tears stopped falling, and the princess’s sky-blue eyes slid shut. Amilyne sat awake, starting at every sound she heard. Eventually her body started to ache from the awkward position, but she didn’t move, for fear of waking her friend. Her hand found her violin, strapped to her side, and she stroked the instrument, drawing in comfort from the familiar instrument.

Eventually, she too fell asleep. Her dreams weren’t – surprisingly – about the bloodbath of hours earlier.

_“Papa!”_

_A chubby little toddler stumbled after her laughing father. She was trying to dance to the lively tune he was playing on his violin. He had the same violet eyes as his daughter. She had inherited nothing from her mother but her brilliant smile. Later on, it would become apparent that she also had her mother’s beautiful voice. He grabbed his daughter after placing down his violin, and spun in the air with her._

_“Yes, my sunflower?” he asked, kissing her and making her giggle. She pointed her small fingers at his instrument._

_“Pway? I pway.” She said, reaching for the Cherrywood instrument,_

_“You want to play?” he asked her, “Very well.” He handed her the violin, laughing merrily when it became apparent to her that it was far too big. He brushed his long green hair out of his eyes, and smiled up at his wife, who had made her way to the pair. Her chestnut hair was shining in the sunlight, and her amber eyes twinkled merrily at the pair._

_“Daimyen!” she said, “I thought we agreed to stop trying to make her choose a path?” she asked exasperatedly. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, squashing the toddler between them briefly. She giggled again._

_“My darling Rosilynda.” He began teasingly, “I wasn’t making our sunflower do anything. She wanted to play the instrument of her own violation. Isn’t that right sunflower?”_

_Her mother beamed down at her, “Is that true, Amilyne?”_

 

* * *

 

Neridha woke with a start. She had had a nightmare about losing her tiara. She looked around at her bedroom, before realizing, that she wasn’t in her room at all. The events of the day before came rushing back, and she stood up unsteadily.

Behind her, Amilyne blinked open her own eyes, “Neridha?”

The princess dropped to her hands and knees, and heaved into the long grass beside the outcrop. Amilyne hurried over to her, and pulled her long hair away from her face. The once beautiful straight locks were matted and dirty with mud, dust, grass and dried blood. The princess’s dress – a blue going into green, with silver embroidery around the hems, with a silver cloak – was just as stained. She frowned. She wasn’t used to her friend looking anything less than perfect. Neridha waved her off, wiping her mouth. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” She took a deep breath, and looked at the horizon and the dark smudge she knew to be Mirkwood. “Are we going to Mirkwood?”

Amilyne nodded, and turned to collect her violin. “Yes. Hopefully Thranduil will give us sanctuary.” She turned in time to see her friend’s worried frown. “What?”

“Nothing.” She gathered herself, “It doesn’t matter, I’m sure you’re right.”

“What? Seriously, Neridha. If you know something…” Amilyne said seriously, approaching her friend with hands outstretched. Her friend sidestepped her, looking haughty.

“For one thing, I am not ticklish.” When Amilyne snorted, she raised her nose. Then her face fell, “But all it is… it’s just what I’ve overheard…”

“Neri…” Amilyne said warningly. The Princess threw her hands up,

“I just overheard some of the ambassadors talking with my parents. They were trying to improve relations with Mirkwood, but the king was apparently refusing audience. According to them, he’s wary of bringing down the same Orc wrath on his head because they hate us so much.” she shrugged. “It’s nothing, I’m sure.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. “We’ll be fine.” Her long ears twitched nervously, and gave her away.

Amilyne squared her shoulders. “Well, it’s the best shot we have.” She turned and started walking for the elvish kingdom. Neridha sighed, but followed after her friend.

 

* * *

 

They walked without stop all day, although Amilyne could tell Neridha was exhausted. Eventually, an hour before the sun was due to go down, she stopped them. “Okay, time to sleep. You-” she pointed to Neridha, then a grassy boulder, “Lie down and rest. I’ll find some food.” Neridha didn’t argue, simply sunk down - shaded by the large rock. Amilyne strode off, looking for a particular kind of grass she knew was edible and nutrient rich.

Water was another thing she was worried about, and even though the grass had a lot of moisture, she wasn’t sure if they were dangerously dehydrated yet. She would probably last another day, but Neridha wouldn’t. She huffed a breath, and started looking at the base of rocks for puddles. Eventually she found one that would Neridha enough of a drink. She brought the princess over, and she gulped down the muddy water greedily. As she had expected. The princess was reaching the danger level of thirst. Amilyne ignored the burning in her own throat, and chewed on soft grass, as she settled next to the princess.

They were the same height, but Neridha was slimmer and softer, clearly not a worker. Amilyne had the curves of the Goldentree women from her mother, and the muscle of a dancer and a farmer of the fields. Neridha’s blood was pure Starfall fae, and she had traditional features. Almond shaped eyes and a long, straight nose. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a bright blue of the sky on a summer day, framed with silver lashes. Her hair was dead straight and silvery white, like waterfall foam, and she had a long graceful neck, and a sharp chin. She was oddly aquiline, like the rest of her family, very elegant and regal.

Amilyne was born a commoner, but her mother had been an upper-class Goldentree fae, who had married one of the travelling minstrels from the Sunfields. Amilyne had wavy hair that curled when it rained, and it was the colour of fresh spring grass, with darker accents running through it. Her eyes were a brilliant purple colour, one of the rarest fae eye colours, and she had long dark eyelashes. Her skin was olive toned, like her mother, and she also had her straight, white smile. Her lips were plump and went well with her small button nose, just slightly turned up at the tip. Her ears were slightly more pointed than Neridha’s but not by much.

In their sleep, the two women curled closer to each other. It was growing colder


	4. An Audience With a King

Amilyne woke with the sun as she usually did, and rolled away from Neridha to stretch. The sweet scent of crushed grass made her very aware of her own stench. She wrinkled her nose.

Hopefully, Thranduil would give them new clothing. She picked a piece of grass and tickled Neridha’s nose. The other woman sniffed delicately before opening her eyes and sitting up and stretching gracefully. Amilyne rolled her eyes. When was her friend ever without poise?

“Ready to go?” she asked as her friend stood up and brushed herself off.

“Always.” Neridha said seriously, turning and walking towards Mirkwood. Amilyne jumped up behind her, and almost fell back down as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She held a hand to her head. She was very dehydrated and starving. “You okay, Ami?” Amilyne turned towards her friend, and nodded.

“We can’t stop. I don’t know how far they are.”

Neridha watched her friend closely as they approached the forest. They still had about half a day’s walk to go, and she was worried about Amilyne. She hadn’t spoken much, which wasn’t like her. She was moving slower than usual as well, and rubbing her head.

She was always like that though. Hiding her problems, pretending nothing was wrong. She’d always try to be the strong one, even if she was breaking. Neridha was grateful for it, as much as she wished Amilyne would stop doing it. She knew she was weak compared to her friend. Physically and mentally. Even when…

Neridha fought back tears again. Her family were dead. All because the Orcs had wanted their bountiful land. And she’d be dead too, if it hadn’t been for Ami.

But now she was – by all rules and rights their people governed themselves with – queen. Queen of what? _Nothing._

Her lands were desiccated, almost all of her race had been slaughtered, and all she had was the dress she was wearing and the shoes on her feet. She glanced down at the ground and caught a glimpse of Amilyne’s bare feet and felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

Ami didn’t have shoes, or a home, or people. _And her own mother!_ Neridha berated herself. Ami’s lost all that too, but you don’t see her breaking down over it. If she was to be a queen, then she’d be a queen who grieved when it was appropriate.

Not one who sobbed about death to someone who had lost as much as she had.

She wasn’t even sure if Ami had shed one tear this whole time. She cleared her mind of self-pity, and  reverted to worrying for the rest of her people, the 100 or more of them that were spread throughout Middle Earth, unaware of the tragedy that had befallen their homelands.

 

* * *

 

She was sure that the sun had never been more unforgiving, nor the air so dry.

Amilyne was barely staying conscious. She was very aware of the persistent ache in her temples, and the dizzying darkness that threatened her vison. Walking for four whole days without water or proper nourishment… it was a disaster waiting to happen. Mirkwood.

_Just get to Mirkwood and it will be okay._

She repeated the mantra repeatedly to herself, staring determinedly at the forest that she could see up ahead. Then Neridha’s voice made her freeze. “Amilyne!” she gasped.

Amilyne looked around wildly, and spotted dark figures on the horizon growing closer. “Wargs…” she breathed, Neridha just looked at her in terror, “Run.” When she didn’t move, Amilyne shoved her. “Run!” they broke into an adrenaline-fuelled sprint.

Amilyne could feel her strength leaving her as they approached the dark forest, but she didn’t let herself fall behind, pushing herself until there were black dots dancing across her vision. She leapt over a fallen log that blocked their path and suddenly everything was slightly darkened. Shades of browns and greens assaulted her vision.

Mirkwood was nothing like the Goldentree forest. The Goldentree forest drew many interested travellers because it was stuck in a permanent state of autumn. The leaves of the trees were always in shades of oranges, reds and golds, hence the name Goldentree forest. The weather did go through the normalities, and the leaves fell when it was winter, and regrew in spring, but the colours remained bright as ever. In the Sunfields it was the same, the flowers never withered or wilted, they simply crystallized in winter. Many people speculated it was the Fae’s old magic, tying the earth to their livelihood.

Amilyne had a morbid thought that if they ever returned, nothing would be growing or be able to grow anymore, as the Fae were almost extinct.

The light seemed to filter out the further they ran into the forest, until it reached an almost dark constant. Like twilight. Amilyne faltered and almost fell. Neridha saw and doubled back, supporting her friend. “Ami, what’s wrong?” she asked anxiously, sinking with her friend to the ground.

Ami was swimming in and out of consciousness.

A voice floated from the trees; “Your friend looks to be near unconscious. She needs water, food and rest.”

Neridha crouched over Amilyne protectively as a group of elves melted out from the trees. They were dressed in the muted greens and browns of the forest around them, and clutched their weapons as they stared at them suspiciously. The voice had come from the only female there – a red head who the others had fallen slightly behind – excepting a tall blond, whose keen blue-green eyes had focused on her friend with avid curiosity.

They seemed to be the least threatening, and so Neridha looked up at them with grateful relief. “Please… anything you could spare for me and my friend…” Amilyne made a small sound, and the blond stepped closer again. Neridha couldn’t even muster the energy to try and stop him as he reached out and touched her green locks with a strange expression on his face.

“They are trespassers, against the law. We cannot trust them. We should leave them.” Another elf said, with murmurs of agreement from the others. They silenced as the elleth looked at them sharply.

“I know the law. Better than any of you. The law states that they must be taken before our king.” The blond stood, “Do not tell me you are afraid of a pair of unarmed fae, Maelkith?”

The other elf shook his head, bowing it slightly.

The red haired elleth extended her hand to Neridha , and when the woman stumbled – the elleth scooped her up, supporting her.

 

* * *

 

Legolas knelt before the other unconscious fae. He’d never seen one with such colouring except for in old texts and illustrations. She would hail from the Sunfields, if he wasn’t mistaken. Her hair was the brilliant emerald colour of rolling vales.

As he stood, her eyes flickered open, and he was taken aback by the vivid purple of her iris. _Lilac_ , his mind supplied helpfully. “Neri…” She mumbled, twitching in his grip. He looked for Tauriel to find her watching him already. She held the other fae, her dirty silver-white hair hanging over her arm like stained silk.

“She is safe, little one.” Her gaze sharpened on his, and he felt an odd swooping sensation in his stomach at her stare. He got the sudden sense that if he lied she would know – and make him pay. “I swear it. Rest now.” The fae searched his face for a moment longer, before her eyelids slid shut, and she went slack.

 

* * *

 

Legolas followed Tauriel into the throne room, still holding his fae. The silver haired woman had regained enough strength to stand by herself, and approached his father with her head held high.

Thranduil looked up at the sound of her footsteps – regarding her for a moment before turning his gaze on his son. “What is this, Legolas?”

“King Thranduil – I believe you knew my father, Trillian Meridan.” Thranduil inclined his head slightly, and so emboldened, she continued, “We have come to your forest to ask for your generous sanc-”

“You come as trespassers in my forest. You are not elves, you are fae; a Sunfields commoner and-”

“And Queen Neridha Meridan. I would beg for some respect, my Lord.” Neridha interrupted irately.

“ _Queen?”_ Thranduil hissed the word. “Does your father know you are gallivanting through my lands with such impertinence, pretending to rule?” He smirked cruelly.

“My father is dead.” Neridha said, voice turning to an ice that made Thranduil’s eyebrow raise slightly. The elves in the room were still, not daring to breathe. “So is my mother, my brothers and almost all of my people. You are looking at the two survivors of a vicious attack upon my homeland my the Northrak Orcs. I am a Queen, and I demand sanctuary.”

Thranduil looked blankly at the small woman from his relaxed position upon his throne. Her chest was heaving, and eyes flashing. They could not have looked more different in that moment.

“Allow me, My Lady, to give you one bit of advice. Ruler to ruler.” He finally said, condescendingly. “When asking for favours, it would benefit you to remember your age, and… stature.” Neridha’s jaw dropped open. “Whilst I am sorry for your loss,” He spoke carefully, “Law is law. I simply _must_ punish you for trespass.”

“Father-” Legolas stepped forwards, frowning.

His father’s hand whipped out, and he stilled, knowing what might happen if he continued. “By supporting you, I risk bringing down the same wrath upon my people. I will, however, offer you aid – clothing, food, medicine-” Neridha bowed her head gratefully. “And then you will be placed with the other guests.”

“Thank you, King Thranduil, that is all I ask.”

Legolas felt guilt settle heavily in his stomach at his father’s smug smile. “Legolas, take them to the healers, and then show them to their new quarters.” He bowed his head, and stalked from the room, unable to trust himself to say a word.


	5. Cell-block Tango

Tauriel stayed to supervise the healer as she cleaned and dressed the two Fae. If the young princess – queen – was speaking the truth, there was maybe 25 left of all Fae in Middle Earth. She shook her head slightly, the elves should be offering aid, not locking them away like common criminals. They had only children’s travelling clothes to offer the small women. Tauriel frowned at the amount of blood on the green haired one’s feet. She must have been wading through the stuff.

As they were helped to drink the restorative tea, they began to stir. The green one blinked open her eyes, and Tauriel was astonished to see the bright purple irises, just as Legolas had been. She looked frantic for a moment, before her gaze landed on her friend. They were bigger than hobbits, yet smaller than men. She thought that perhaps they would be the size of one of the tallest dwarves in the company in the dungeons.

“What is your name?” the Fae asked. She had a lilting accent. Tauriel looked at her, and she stared back.

“Tauriel.” She told her, smiling gently. She nodded, mouthing the name to herself.

“And the one who carried me here?” she questioned, looking around, as if the elf himself would appear out of nowhere.

“Legolas, the son of the king.” Tauriel fought the blush in her cheeks as she realized how her voice had softened. The Fae noticed as well, and a knowing smile spread across her cheeks.

“He is your one?” she asked cheekily, mischief colouring her words. Tauriel couldn’t stop the blush now, and ducked her head.

“No. he is a prince and I am a border guard.” She said, her voice resigned. “It would be impossible even if he did feel something for me.” The Fae nodded. “What’s your name?”

“I am Amilyne Syldriad. Part time farmer and friend to the princess-sorry-queen, and travelling musician, dancer, actor and singer.” She gave a slight bow. Tauriel smiled.

“I’m sure you’re very good.”

“Well I could perform for you right now-” she broke off, eyes going wide with horror and she looked around wildly, “Where’s my violin?!”

“Here.” Both females turned to see Legolas in the doorway. He was holding her precious instrument out, with a smile of amusement. The Fae hopped off the tall medicine table, and darted for him, grabbing it. Tauriel smiled as Amilyne stroked the violin gently, her face lighting up. She plucked the strings quietly. “Unfortunately, I’m here to take you to the dungeons.” She turned to look at Legolas, and seemed to be about to say something, but changed her mind.

The queen stirred, and pushed herself upright. “What...?” she examined the clothing she was wearing with a bemused expression, before she realized where she was. Her face darkened, and she leapt off the table. “Very well. Lock me away, _prince_.” She spat at the blonde elf. He said nothing, just turned and led both Fae downwards to the dungeons.

Amilyne looked back to see Tauriel watching them sadly. She gave her a thumbs up, “I’ll see you soon, I think. I’ll play for you later!” she gave a half-hearted smile, and disappeared from Amilyne’s view.

 

* * *

 

As the air got chiller, Neridha’s temper rose. “You think my people will forgive this?!” she yelled at Legolas. Two more elves stepped forward to hold her still. “ _Tú slaim pointe git chluas, lobhadh i ifreann do gach eternity! A curse ar do theaghlach do gach glúin_!” (You slimy pointy eared git! Rot in hell for all eternity! A curse upon your family for all generations!) She screeched at him.

“ _Yera yeah! Tú lem iomlán_!” (Yeah! You absolute poop!) Amilyne joined in half-heartedly. When Neridha shot her a betrayed look, she shrugged. She knew it wasn’t his fault. Legolas and Tauriel were clearly not happy with Legolas’s father’s orders.

Neridha went back to cursing the elf king and all his subjects. She couldn’t believe they were treated like common criminals. She was a queen, dammit, and she refused to be treated like some wrong-doer. She’d just lost her whole family and land. She was shoved in a cell, too busy kicking and fighting to see much. She banged on the bars, “I am a queen! You cannot-” she cut herself off, sliding down the bars.

“You are a queen?” a deep voice from behind her made her start, and turn around. There was a man in the cell with her. She sighed softly. Of course. Now she was likely to get raped or murdered by her cellmate.

“Yes.” she answered him. He shifted forward to sit near the bars with her. She jumped back, giving him plenty of room. She watched him take in her appearance, eyes appraising him as well. He wasn’t a man, she saw that now. He was a dwarf, a tall one, but a dwarf none the less. He had blue eyes, darker than hers but no less bright. His hair was dark, like a shadow, unlike anything they had in Faelindale. It was threaded through with silver, but it only added to his air of dignity. He had a neat beard, and braids in silver clasps, and he was wearing furs and armour. He seemed like he had a purpose, and wouldn’t be deterred by anything.

The woman was slender, with pale skin and gleaming hair. It took him a second to realize that it was white, like a white moonstone, unlike anything he’d ever seen. Her eyes were bright in the darkness, like an aquamarine stone he’d seen once in his grandfather’s ring. Her ears were pointed, but not like an elves. They were longer, and a sharper point. It was clear that he was looking at a Fae, even though the only Fae he’d ever seen were the ones from the Dale market, and they had had brown and grey hair, and eyes like fire. She however held herself with baring of royalty, and she had the air that the clothes she was wearing – elvish make – were not what she was used to.

“The Fae Queen?” he asked, wanting to know more. If she was locked up, surely she must have offended the king in some way.

“Yes, but only since 5 days ago. My people, they were…” she trailed off, blue eyes filling with tears.

“Murdered. Slaughtered. Exterminated.” Another voice with the same lilting accent as the queen’s, but a more silvery tone, came out of the darkness. “Whatever word you wish to use. And when we ran, and landed in the forest, the king locked us up.”

“Ami!” the Queen spoke warningly.

“Oh, come on, Neridha! What are these dwarves going to do? They’re just as stuck as we are!”

The queen – Neridha – closed her eyes, as if praying for patience. “That is not the point. We are among the last Fae on Middle Earth. I refuse to spill our story to just any strangers.” There was a huffed sigh from the cell across them, and a muffled laugh he knew to be his nephew’s.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne watched as Neridha flailed around angrily, completely at odds to her usual composure. There wasn’t any point in struggling. It would only waste valuable energy. Legolas looked down at her, and gave her a guilty look. She shrugged at him. “Not your fault my friend’s insane. Also not your fault that your _dad-_ ” she said the word angrily, “decided to lock us up. I mean,” she shook her violin and bow at him, “You gave me this! Which is a very nice thing to do.”

Legolas didn’t know what it was about the little Fae. She was stunning, there was no doubt about it, but there was also something else that drew him to her. A fire in her, which no amount of pointed childishness could stifle. He had seen her fierce protectiveness over her queen, and the way she moved. She wasn’t a fighter, that much was clear, but she could be with training. He knew that a Fae’s lifetime was almost as long as an elf’s, they could live for just over 3000 years. He just hoped that eventually his father would soften his rule, and maybe she’d be allowed to leave the dungeons.

He led her to the cell that contained the dark haired dwarf. He glared at him as a spark of interest lit up in his eyes as he saw the beautiful Fae woman. She stepped obediently in, and held eye contact with him as he closed the cell door.

Amilyne reached out and grasped Legolas’s wrist as he made to turn away. She didn’t know why she had, but she pulled him closer anyway. “Thank you.” She said. She was serious. He could have left them there to die in his forest, or he could have sent them straight to the dungeons without attention, but he had decided to let them live. Even if he was now leaving them to rot in the darkness, she knew it wasn’t his choice. And he had rescued her violin from whatever fate it may have fallen to. And with her violin came hope.

He nodded, his eyes shining with something she couldn’t quite recognise. She released her hold, and turned to look at her cellmate. She was pleasantly surprised. A dwarf, but certainly not offensive to the eye. He didn’t have a beard like the rest of his kind, merely stubble, and a few braids in his long wild hair. It was brown, but darker than any they had in the fae realm, but on her travels she had seen those with black hair. He had a mischief in his eyes, and an attraction that she was also feeling. “And what do they call you?” she asked, settling against the cell wall. He grinned wolfishly,

“Handsome, devilishly charming, talented, among a few other names.” He answered, winking at her. She laughed prettily,

“I’m sure I can imagine the rest. Modest, humble and shy.” She shot back. He beamed wider.

“It’s like you know me!” they quietly laughed, but Amilyne sobered as she heard her friend choke on the explanation of her title.

“Murdered. Slaughtered. Exterminated.” She supplied, her voice suddenly bitter. “Whatever word you wish to use. And when we ran, and landed in the forest, the king locked us up.” She finished, half talking to her cellmate.

“Ami!” Neridha said threateningly.

Amilyne rolled her eyes, and made a ‘blah-blah-blah’ motion to her cellmate. “Oh, come on, Neridha! What are these dwarves going to do? They’re just as stuck as we are!” he chuckled softly. There was silence from the other cell, until she heard her friend’s cellmate start talking again, his voice a low rumble.

“Ami?” he asked. She looked back at her dwarf, to find him smiling at her. He certainly smiled a lot, but he worked it. His teeth were white and straight, and it made him look even more handsome.

“Amilyne Syldriad.” She stuck out her hand, and he took it, his engulfing hers entirely.

“Kíli, at your service.” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. She smiled at him.

“I’ll be sure to use your services then.” She said flirtatiously. He winked again,

“I look forward to it.” Kíli grinned at the attractive female across from him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you? You’re not an elf, a man, or a hobbit, and _definitely_ not a dwarf.”

She giggled, “thank _goodness_! I don’t think i could work a beard.” She pushed back her bright hair from her pointed ears. “I’m a Sunfields Fae, but my mother was a Goldentree dweller.”

He remembered learning about Faelindale in a few of his lessons when he was a dwarfling. Realization hit him, of course! That’s why she was so interestingly coloured, Fae’s appearances reflected their environment. “Well that explains the devastating beauty.” He said, and was rewarded by another pretty laugh. Her eyes were a colour he’d never seen, the closest being an amethyst, but even that was dull compared to her eyes. They talked for a little while longer, about trivial things, and before long, she fell asleep clutching her violin close.


	6. Dreaming of Blood

Amilyne dreamed of blood. It was pouring out of everything she touched. Her mother, who fell and bled out, a tree, a stone, the handsome dwarf in her cell, Neridha, Legolas, Tauriel.

She woke with a start as her father started bleeding. Something skittered past her. She reached out and grabbed quickly, stopping it from going under the door of their cell and over the edge. She picks up the small stone and looks at it. “This stone…” she cannot read the runes upon it. “What is it?” she asks Kíli, who is watching her closely.

 “It is a talisman, a powerful spell lies upon it.” She looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, “if any but a dwarf reads the runes…” he paused and shook his head, looking sorrowful, “They will be forever cursed.” Amilyne’s eyes widened, and she thrust the stone away from herself. Kíli took in her worried expression and chuckled. “Or not. Depending on whether or not you believe that sort of thing. It’s just a token.” They both smile, and Amilyne inspects it closely. “A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so that I’d remember my promise.”

Amilyne glances up at him, “what promise?”

“That I will come back to her.” He said simply, a little bit of sadness in his expression. Amilyne remembered how her own mother would always tell her to come back; ‘don’t you dare step onto this land even a second late...’ “She thinks I’m reckless.” He chuckles.

“Are you?” she asks, folding her knees under her.

“Nah.” He said casually. She eyed the stone, then the gap under the door pointedly, and they both laughed. When their laughter died away, they heard the laughter of elves. Kili sighed, and leant his head against the wall, “Sounds like quite a party they’re having.”

“Yeah. If I was out, and we were…” she trailed off. “Anyway. We’d be having a feast to honour the moon’s eclipse.” She smiled at the memories, “it is a magical time for us. It is when we feel our own light connect to the earth, without the interference of the sun or moon.”

“I’d always thought it was scary.” She looked at him questioningly, and he eleborated. “Having no light. The stars are hard to see by.”

“It is pure, an event that almost never happens. Something sacred.” She smiled softly, and handed him his rune stone. “Like your promise.” She looked up as if she could see the sky, “I was alone once on an eclipse. I had snuck away from the feast, and all of a sudden I was alone, but I could feel… I could feel everything… it was like I had connected to the earth. Like magic.” Kíli watched her, and felt something stir in his chest at the blissful look on her face. He could imagine her, surrounded by flowers, lit only by the light of the stars, shining.

“I saw a fire moon once.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. In all her 150 years she’d never seen a fire moon. She inched closer, eager to hear the story. “It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the Mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you…”

Legolas watched the two in the cell, feeling… jealousy? No. he didn’t have anything to be jealous of… of course not. Anyway, Tauriel and he would make a fine match, if he could convince his father.

Amilyne giggled, and the fire light caught on her eyes, making them seem bottomless. She gestured animatedly with her bow and violin and then collapsed in a fit of laughter with the dwarf. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the scene, and turned around on his heel, stalking back to the celebrations.

 

* * *

 

Thorin sat with the Fae queen, who had – despite her words to her friend – told him what had happened in Faelindale. He had shared his quest with her. There was no harm in sharing their goal now. Not when they were not able to achieve them. He felt a kinship with her. She was trying to lead her people, or what was left of them, against impossible odds. They were listening to the stories that were flowing from the cell that Ami and Kíli shared. Eventually, they too fell silent.

Neridha shifted, drawing his eyes to her graceful form. “It is nearly dawn.” She said softly. Her eyes filled with remorse, for him and for herself. He felt the urge to hold her close.

“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?” Ori said despondently from his cell.

“Not stuck in here, you’re not.” Bilbo appeared in front of them suddenly, and Neridha jumped back in surprise.

“Bilbo!” a happy dwarf cried. Neridha swallowed, heart pounding heavily against her chest.

“You know him then?” she asked. Thorin nodded.

“This is the burglar that saved my life.” She looked at the little man closely. He was dressed as if he was just out for a long walk. She smiled at him, and he frowned upon seeing her, turning his head,

“Shhh! There are guards nearby!” he scolded. The dwarves fell quiet. Neridha hung back as all the dwarves left their cells. She didn’t want to stay locked up, but she couldn’t impose on Thorin to take her and Amilyne with them.

Thorin turned, giving a headcount. He realized suddenly that the queen and her friend weren’t among them. He looked back to the cell and saw Neridha, looking uncertain. “Neridha!” he fought his way back through his company, and entered the cell again. “Come on. We have to go now if we are to make it to the mountain.”

Neridha’s brow creased with confusion. “We?” she asked hesitantly. He held out his hand.

“Come with us. If you help us reclaim the mountain, I promise, some of its riches will be yours.” Tears welled up in her brilliant eyes, and she nodded wordlessly, taking his hand, and following him.


	7. Barrel Ride (Act 1)

Amilyne clung tightly to Kíli. “There is no way you are leaving me in that cell.” She murmured in his ear.

“Agreed.” He said back. They followed the dwarves’ burglar through the halls, and then into a circular room. He tugged on a blond dwarf’s hair and he turned around, an angry expression on his face until he saw Kíli. His gaze fell on Amilyne, who was tucked against his side, and smiled appreciatively.

“Brother. Where’d you find this gem?”

Kíli grinned, “Just my cellmate.”

Amilyne stuck out her hand, “Amilyne, pleasure to meet you.” As his brother had, he kissing the back of her hand.

“Fili, at your service.” The blond dwarf smiled winningly at her, despite his brother’s frown.

Amilyne looked around distractedly. “A pleasure.” Kíli grinned triumphantly at his brother, who just rolled his eyes. Amilyne frowned, looking around the walls at the various barrels. “You’ve lead us to the cellars!” she accused the little man, which caused the dwarves to start hurling insults. He looked exasperated,

“I know what I’m doing!” he said,

“Shhh!” Neridha hushed the dwarves, her sensitive hearing had picked up the sound of elves approaching. The dwarves pushed and shoved each other into various barrels in a different room under Bilbo’s instruction. Neridha looked around wildly for Amilyne, and saw her already squashed into a barrel with a dark haired dwarf.

“Hold your breath.” The curly haired man instructed. Amilyne looked at him incredulously,

“Hold my breath?” she exchanged a look with Kíli and Fili who was beside them. “What do you mean?”

Then Amilyne had the odd sensation of her stomach flying to her mouth, and then she was drenched in freezing cold water. She gasped violently as her head broke the surface of the water, Fili and Kíli coughing beside her. She felt a sudden rush of gratefulness that she’d been squashed into the barrel with the dwarf. Otherwise she was sure she’d have gone flying.

“Why aren’t we going?” she asked, shivering slightly. Kíli wrapped his arm around her and Fili bunched in. She could feel some warmth coming through their clothes so she leant into them.

 

* * *

 

Thorin held onto the wall with one hand, waiting for Bilbo anxiously. He could feel the soaked queen shuddering with the cold, and so with the other arm, he pulled her flush against him, and she gratefully sunk closer. “Come on Bilbo.” She said softly. He looked up, waiting for his little burglar. Then there was a creak as the wooden door opened, and he watched as Bilbo landed in the water.

“Well done, master Baggins.” Thorin said proudly, and he let go of the barrels, letting them start to float downstream. “Come on, let’s go.” Neridha’s eyes widened as

The dwarves paddled madly as their barrels were buffeted along by the harsh current. Amilyne clung desperately to the side of hers, she knew that her arms were too short to help much. Then a bright light made her close her eyes tightly, and when she opened them again, she was surrounded by the forest. A jolt unhedged her from Kíli, and almost sent her flying from the barrel. He grasped her tightly around the waist, “Don’t tell me you’re sick of my company!” he said teasingly. She just laughed nervously, and clung onto him tighter, the violin and bow in between them.

The shore was rushing past them at a dizzying rate, but the forest itself was quite beautiful. If it had been any other circumstance, Amilyne thought she might’ve enjoyed the rushing water, but considering she was now on the run from prison…

Amilyne heard the blowing of an elven horn. “ _Cac.”_  She turned to see the approaching elven gate, and willed the barrels to go faster as the elves on watch started to shut the gate.

“No!” Thorin bellowed, as his barrel slammed against the grate. Neridha shut her eyes, praying for some kind of deliverance. From above them she heard the now familiar sound of swords being pulled from sheaths. Then a moan of a dying elf. She furrowed her brows.

A snarling of an orc made her squeak. Flashes of the destruction of the Fae paralysed her, and she sunk down into the barrel. Thorin looked at the queen in concern, but whipped his head around at the warning from behind, and saw an elf’s body fall into the water behind them. “ORRRRRCSSSS!” came an exclamation from his men.

Amilyne watched with wide eyes as Orcs swarmed the gate. “Oh, valar no.” she breathed. Kíli grasped her arm almost painfully tight.

 

* * *

 

The orcs started throwing themselves at the dwarves and two Fae. Amilyne looked around madly, trying to find a way out. They’d be killed if they stayed trapped against the gate. Then she saw the lever, and a wild idea popped into her mind. Grunting, she pushed herself up out of the barrel, and with a nimbleness that all Fae possessed, and the strength of her dancer’s legs, she leapt across the barrels and onto the bottom of the stone bridge. There was a snarl, and an orc landed in front of her, sword outstretched. It swung wildly, and she ducked, darting past it, and continuing her mad dash up the stairs.

“Fae!” she turned at a dwarf’s cry and turned to see the bald one with head tattoos throwing a sword at her. She dipped, hands over her head. There was a strangled cry, and she opened her eyes and saw the sword imbedded in an orcs face. Amilyne swallowed down the bile in her throat and threw herself up the stairs. Another three orcs tried to intercept her, but she ducked and spun, letting the dwarves take care of them from the barrels.

 

* * *

 

Across from the bridge, Bolg raised his bow and arrow, aiming it at the little Fae that was trying to help the dwarves. Stupid thing. She’d die trying to save strangers. He drew back the arrow and released it, grinning as it embedded itself with a slick thudding sound.


	8. Barrel Ride (Act 2)

Amilyne extended for the leaver, and was just about to touch it when a red hot pain exploded in her calf. She let out an involuntary gasp, and stumbled backwards a few paces. “Amilyne!” came a terrified wail from Neridha, but Amilyne didn’t hear it. She moaned, fighting the urge to pass out.

The small Fae strained to reach the leaver, but he knew she wouldn’t make it. She crumpled to the ground, groaning. Kíli watched powerlessly as the Orc strings another arrow. “Ami.” It came out as a breath, and he reached for her helplessly. Then another Orc jumped down, and loomed over her tiny frame. Kili watched as she threw up a hand weakly to defend herself.

Amilyne raised her arm, trying to shield herself hopelessly from the Orc. She never thought she would die like this. Not bleeding out from an arrow wound, writhing in pain on elvish stone. She could hear Neridha’s cries, and struggled to reach her, she heard Kili’s breath rasping in his throat, and even the dull thud of the Orc’s heart. She stared up at his ugly face defiantly, determined to watch death come for her. Then the orc let out a choked cry and fell over, an arrow extruding from its skull. She whipped her head around and saw Legolas leaping through the brush, another arrow already flying from his bow.

He shot anther orc through the eye, then whipped out a long knife, quickly killing two others. His movements were mesmerising, and deadly. Tauriel appeared then, stabbing and shooting, with almost as much speed as Legolas. Amilyne gathered her strength, and heaved herself up towards the leaver, and pulled it down, a whimper slipping from her mouth. The gate opened, and some of the barrels swept through. She buckled underneath the lever, and groaned painfully. _Get to the barrels_ , she told herself. Collecting herself, she turned and threw herself off the bridge, hoping there was a barrel underneath.

 

* * *

 

There was a snap and then, a strangled scream from Amilyne made Legolas’ head turn. He quickly saw her, and felt a sickening flush of worry for her. He saved her from being killed, yes, but she looked like she was going to pass out. He watched her anxiously as she swept out of sight. In his distraction, an orc swung at him, and he almost didn’t see it coming, ducking out of the way just in time, and quickly killing it.

The orcs sprinted after the dwarves, and he followed, falling into step with Tauriel. They worked together beautifully, like one entity. She swung, he parried, she shot, and he stabbed. It was times like this when he felt the deepest connection to her.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne was drifting. She could feel her strength leaving her as the blood was. She didn’t know whose barrel she was in. A rough hand tilted her head back, and she realized that she had just been letting water rush into her mouth. She blinked her eyes open, struggling to focus. Blond hair, and blue eyes swam in her vision. “Fili…” she moaned. He looked down at her, expression worried.

“Keep your eyes open, Ami. Just keep looking at me.” She did as he asked, even as waves of cold water kept splashing them. The barrel was rolling and rocking, jolting her wound. There were thuds and yells from the dwarves, and the harsh screeches of the Orcs. She just wanted to sleep. She hurt so much…

Neridha scrunched up as small as she could, trying to stay out of the way. Thorin was hacking and slashing the orcs that were trying to kill them, and she was screaming internally. She didn’t want to die like this! Azog had somehow made it onto elven soil for these dwarves, and although she was fighting the urge to throw herself from the barrel, she had to admire his determination to kill them. Or not. She suspected she was just in shock.

She could see Tauriel and Legolas starting to catch up to them, killing the orcs they overtook. She wanted to get up and look for Amilyne, but she couldn’t. She was frozen, both mentally and physically.

 

* * *

 

Legolas’ gaze kept straying to the green haired fae. She was clearly fighting unconsciousness. He wondered what it was that possessed her to almost give her life for these dwarves she’d just met. She was strange to say the least. He’d never met another elf like her, so trusting, yet so strong, childish, but with more fire than a forge.

The orcs were nearly on top of the dwarves, so he bounded onto the heads of two of the dwarves, using them as makeshift platforms to get a better hit of the Orcs. He twirling and twisting, firing off arrow after arrow. They were not going to harm the Fae- he backtracked quickly in his own thoughts. They were not going to soil his lands with their foul darkness.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne’s eyes wandered from Fili’s face, and landed on her blond elf. He was mesmerising, and never seemed to miss a mark. He jumped off the dwarves he’d been using, and starting fighting down a hill, then up it again. She strained forward as an orc held its blade up high above his back, as he dispatched one of its kin. A large sword thrown from Thorin ended its life soon after and she collapsed back against Fili.

Her last vision of him was his silhouette against the golden sky. She lifted one of the hands she was clutching her wound with in thanks. Then darkness overtook her vision.

 

* * *

 

Legolas panted slightly, watching with some frustration as his father’s prisoners went off downstream. He searched out the fae, and saw her already looking. Her purple eyes were unfocussed, and she raised a bloody hand to him. He assumed it was a symbol of gratitude. A second later, it dropped, and so did her body. He started forwards before catching himself. She was not his concern. She was an escaped prisoner.


	9. I Know You

“Amilyne,” the Fae moaned, rolling over before her wound made her stop. “Ami!” a sharp stinging blow to her cheek made her eyes snap open. Neridha was leaning over her, blue eyes wide. Amilyne sat up, but the wooziness that flowed through her made her close her eyes. She clutched her wound gasping.

She met the worried eyes of Kili and Neridha. “I’m fine.” She said stiffly, forcing herself to stop touching the bloody spot. “It’s nothing.” Neridha looked at her disbelievingly. Amilyne rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m perfectly fine. I just need to bind it.” Kili moved forward then, and sat down beside her.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. She looked at him questioningly, “You got shot for a bunch of dwarves you don’t know.” Neridha stood and walked to Thorin.

“I know Neridha.” She said teasingly, watching her fellow fae. “Couldn’t let my queen die.” He chuckled, and her face grew soft, “And I know you.” Their eyes met. He leaned in and she met him halfway.

Maybe she was crazy, she thought as she met his lips in a soft kiss that sent bubbles of delight into her stomach. Maybe the arrow had a poison on it that loosened her morals, but this felt right. Despite only knowing him for a few hours, she felt a connection to him. Maybe it was just lust, but it seemed like he felt it too, judging from his enthusiastic response.

Kili looked deep into her purple eyes. From the moment he’d seen her, he felt as if he’d known her. At first it had been nothing more than a physical attraction, but when she had smiled at him, he knew. He knew he had found his One. Their lips met, and it was if a volcano had exploded. He let his hand twine into her damp locks, tugging her closer. He felt that wondrous smile curve against his lips, and kissed her harder. A throat clearing from behind them made her pull away, and he took a moment to open his eyes.

Amilyne broke the kiss as she became aware of someone behind her. She twisted awkwardly to see Thorin looking at the two of them unreadably. “On your feet.” He said gruffly after a moment, turning back and walking off.

“Ami’s injured.” Kili said, getting to his feet. He held out a hand to the woman, and she took it, allowing herself to be hauled upright. The wound throbbed uncomfortably as she put weight onto it, but ignored the pain. “her leg needs binding.”

“There’s an orc pack on our trail. We keep moving.” Thorin said, looking back up the river, brow furrowed.

Kili looked to the small woman. She met his eyes steadily. “I’m fine. I can keep up.”

“You better.” He said, he lowered his voice as the other dwarves discussed their options. “I’m not leaving you. Not now.” She frowned, about to ask him why,

“Bind her leg quickly, you have two minutes.” Thorin barked, and strode off with the tall bald Dwarf and Neridha.

Kili got to work straight away, ripping and tying. Fili wandered over, a smirk on his face. “So…” he trailed off, looking between them. “When did that happen?” Kili glared at him.

“Rack off, Fee.”

The blond dwarf threw his hands up defensively. “Okay! No questions, got it. Just thought you’d want this, Ami.” He produced her violin.

“ _Buíochas le Dia!_ ” (Oh my god) she said breathlessly. “Thank you so much, Fili.” He handed it to her with a smile.

“Anything for my dear brother’s, ah-”

“One.” Kili muttered. “She’s my One.” Fili’s eyebrows raised, and he looked at the beautiful women with different eyes. Surely not. She wasn’t a dwarf, but… there was clearly something there.

“ _What?_ ” Fili and Amilyne said together.

“ _Nothing_.” The two brothers quickly said, exchanging looks.

“Okay…” Amilyne’s dark green brows drew together. When it became clear that neither brother was going to elaborate, she looked around at the other dwarves. “Now I really have to know who I’m bleeding for.”

“Well, we’re the company of Thorin Oakenshield. There’s Thorin, Kili and I, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori-” he indicated the dwarves in turn.

 

* * *

 

Thorin watched the green-haired Fae with his two nephews. Something had changed in Kili since he’d met her, and he had just been kissing her. It was impossible for them to have formed a bond so quickly unless…

“ _Anam-Banna_.” Came a quiet voice from beside him. He turned to look at the Fae queen beside him, still impossibly composed, despite the waterlogged clothing weighing her down. She was looking at the pair as well, eyes worried. She looked at him, “Soul-Bond.” She clarified. “Love at first sight.”

“It appears so.” Thorin said. “We call it the One. But it has never happened like this.” she hummed in agreement, sounding suddenly world-weary.

“They are from different races.” She looked to the sky. “It cannot be. In all my life…” she shook her head.

“All your life?” Thorin asked in amusement. She could not be older than Ori. She looked at him, silver eyebrows raised.

“I am 221 years old, Thorin. I may not have ventured far out of my home, but rest assured I do know _some_ things.” It was his turn to look surprised.

“I apologize, Neridha.” He said contritely, “I did not mean to offend.”

“And you did not.” Neridha smiled, “I do confess to not acting my age under pressure.” She looked back at Kili and Amilyne, who were laughing together. “I cannot see this union going unchallenged. But far be it from me to stop them. I just want Ami to be happy, she’s given up so much for me.” She finished softly.

Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder. “I will not separate them, it is against our people’s beliefs.” 

“I have to tell you now, that Fae can have more than one _Anam-Banna_. If she meets another, one stronger, she may leave him.” Thorin looked troubled, and she hastened to assure him, “But it is very, very unlikely. Almost as impossible as a union between races.” They searched each other’s eyes, not knowing what they were looking for.

Commotion from the rest of the company made them look around, Thorin moving in front of Neridha automatically. A tall man stood with his bow at the ready. “Do it again, and you’re dead.” Neridha frowned, stepping out from behind Thorin’s bulk. The man whipped around, training his bow at the new addition.

She held up her hands lightly. This she could deal with, strange men in need of a diplomatic touch. But from the looks of him, he was from Laketown. Thorin and Balin had just been discussing how to make it across the lake. Now she knew how.

“Excuse me sir, but you don’t happen to be from Laketown, do you?” she spoke politely, keeping her voice cool, but friendly. He nodded slightly. “And that barge over there,” she indicated it, “It wouldn’t be for hire, would it?” the man lowered his bow, and she lowered her hands, approaching him.


	10. A Small Performance

Amilyne leaned against Kili, watching as Neridha bargained and sweet talked the bargeman to a price they could afford. She’d always been good at that, she had more tact in her left pinkie, than most people had in their whole body. The other dwarves were getting impatient, but both her queen and the dwarven king shot them quelling looks. Finally the bargeman allowed the company to pass into Laketown. Amilyne passed what coin she had found in the pocket of the elvish clothing she was wearing. Someone had put the coins she had had in her old jacket into the pocket.

 

* * *

 

Legolas stood with his blade at the orc’s neck, face carefully impassive as his father paced around. “Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads, a shadow which grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was; so it ever will be. In time, all foul things come forth.”

Legolas jerked the blade so it dug a little into the filth’s neck. “You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves, why?”

“More than thirteen now! What wiv the bugs joinin’ ‘em. But one of ‘em won’t live much longer.” Legolas frowned, “The little green ‘aired one. We stuck her wiv a Morgul shaft.”

Legolas felt his stomach drop. Tauriel looked worried before she schooled her features into calmness. The fae… no… she couldn’t –

“The poisons in ‘er blood! She’ll be chokin’ on it soon!” Legolas remained frozen.

“Answer the question, filth.” Tauriel said viciously. She eyed Legolas worryingly. The orc snarled an insult in his black-speech and Tauriel whipped out a long knife, twirling it threateningly. Legolas jolted back into himself as the orc thrashed in his hold.

“I would not antagonise her.” He said coolly.

“You like killing things, orc? You like death?” Tauriel asked sardonically, “Then let me give it to you!” she surged forward, knife outstretched. Thranduil held up a hand.

 _“Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now.”_ Tauriel halted, gave a short bow and left the throne room, keeping her gaze locked with Legolas’. He didn’t know what she was trying to convey. Her eyes flashed from him to his bow to the door. He frowned. “I do not care about one dead Fae, answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free.”

“You had orders to kill them, why?” Legolas asked. Then it clicked. Tauriel was going after company –after the orc pack, for some reason. She wanted him to come with her. “What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?” he spoke on autopilot, planning what he was going to do after this. He could not let Tauriel go alone, and he could not let the fae die.

“The dwarf runt will never be king.” The orc spat viciously onto the floor. Legolas made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne sat in a half dazed state, letting her hand trail in the freezing water of the lake. She sung softly to herself,

“ _It's always summer, under the sea_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The birds have scales, and the fish take wing_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The rain is dry, and the snow falls up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The stones crack open, the water burns_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord_

_The shadows come to play_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord_

_The shadows come to stay.”_

Kili watched her, and despite the fact that her voice was quiet, he could hear the beautiful potential.

“You can sing?” he asked.

Amilyne turned lazily to him and nodded. “It’s what I do for a living. I dance and play the violin and sing. Sometimes I’m a part of the Taelin Company. ‘A travelling Troupe of talented tappers, tale-tellers and troubadours.’” Kili heard the quotations. “I was coming back from a tavern performance the day-” she broke herself off. Kili grasped her hand, and she smiled at him weakly.

“You’ll have to play for me one day.” He said, and kissed her forehead. When he drew back, she was smiling softly with her eyes closed.

“I will. I’ll write you a song, _Mo grá._ ” He searched her eyes, trying to find the meaning of the endearment somewhere in her eyes.

“Play a song now!” they were interrupted by Neridha, who had called over to them, eyes shining. “Please, Ami…”

Amilyne looked around to see that they had attracted the attention of the other members of the company. “Who am I to refuse my Queen?” she asked, but as she did a little bow, Kili saw she was smiling. She stood up, and it was as if someone had flicked a switch. She did a little twirl as she skipped to the prow of the barge. She cleared her throat and hummed a little tune. “Lady and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present myself in a onetime only performance upon a barge. Please picture now, the sun turning the water gold and the mist red as I play…” she lifted her violin to her chin, and drew her bow across the strings. And Kili was transfixed.

(Taylor Davis: my heart will go on)

She finished just as the barge was about to hit a confusing tangle of rock structures. Kili could almost see the last notes fading away into the mist, and with it his vision of what the music had pulled into his mind. A deep pink sunset with two lovers embracing…

She bowed as the company broke out into applause. Kili wolf whistled, and to his surprise, so did the Fae Queen. She took her seat back, and despite the happy smile, he did see that she winced as she moved her leg.

“Are you still in pain?” he murmured quietly. She shook her head and plastered on a smile,

“I’m fine, Kee.” She busied herself looking out at the grey water, but she did hold his hand.


	11. Fae Magic

 

Neridha smiled at her friend as she sat back down next to her dark haired dwarf. Thorin shifted next to her. “Am I right in thinking that the vision I saw was more than just inspiring music?”

Neridha smiled to herself. “Yes you are right in thinking that. Amilyne has a gift.” Watching Amilyne perform was always something that gave her pleasure. Her friend had a real talent. And it was a _gift_. Like her father, and his father before him, Amilyne had an ability to make others see and feel things when she played or sang – sometimes even when she danced. Amilyne often argued that it was a useless power, but Neridha had always told her that even this little bit of magic – the magic of their people, showing itself so clearly was an amazing thing. Neridha was still learning to use the magic that was present in her royal blood. Only some Fae had such magic that could be used. The royals always had it present, and only some others. “Amilyne’s family, the Syldriads, have long held magic in their music and voices.”

“And you? What magic do you hold, my _munlel thatrûna_?” Thorin asked her, knocking her shoulder gently with his. Neridha looked at him.

“The same magic as any Meriden. One that is hard to use and harder to learn. I’ve never been any good at it.” She smiled suddenly. “Never will be as good as Ami. I’ve seen her bring battle hardened men to tears, and solemn kings to laughter with a few notes. She could probably charm a bird right out of a tree, with her voice.” Thorin nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling with the graceful queen.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne was _this_ close to bursting out of the barrel she was in. In any other situation, being squashed up against the dwarf she was definitely very attracted to, would be great, but from what Bilbo was saying – they were about to die. Kili grasped her hand, “We’ll be fine.” She nodded, and closed her eyes, leaning into him. Her leg was throbbing, and it was like the pain was starting to spread to the rest of her body for some reason. She breathed in the dwarf’s scent. He smelt like pine trees and dirt, and it was comforting.

Then something was poured on top of them and she was assaulted by the stench of fish. She gagged, and Kili made a half disgusted groan and half chuckle. She tucked herself further into his chest, and he moved to put his arms around her, and they both winced at the foul squelching noise. The pain and the smell was making her feel faint, and she allowed herself to carefully drift off into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

She woke as her and Kili made an alarming shift in direction. She felt her centre of gravity move, until there was an abrupt thud, and she was looking up into grey sky. Kili wriggled his way out, and held out a hand to her and she let herself be hoisted up. He kissed her cheek, and beamed happily. She felt her mood shift in the clean air. She grinned back, and wiped her violin bow on her fish stained clothes. Then the two got wind of what they had to do. Swimming through a toilet. They groaned in unison.

 

* * *

 

Neridha sighed. Back into the water. Not that she had much objection, living in Starfalls meant she spent a lot of her time in the water, but she would prefer it not to be so cold. She started stripping off her outer layers. Thorin looked shocked. “My lady, what are you doing?” she gave him a small smile, and removed the heavy skirt the elves had given her. She watched with private amusement as Thorin blushed lightly at the sight of her legs in the skin tight, water logged leggings. Behind him, Amilyne was doing the same, and she couldn’t stop the little giggle that escaped her as she watched Kili splutter as Amilyne just pulled her leather corset and linen top off, leaving her in her breast wrappings and loose fitting trousers. Next went the shoes, until the two women were standing with a neat bundle of their clothing, with next to nothing on. Amilyne especially. She’d never had any qualms about exposing herself, and it was normal to see Sunfields commoners working with barely anything on in the hot sun. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves were still looking taken aback when Neridha executed a neat flip into the water, and swam a distance away from the dock before resurfacing.

“Show-off.” She heard Amilyne say, then her bundle of clothing was thrown to her. Ami – despite her words – did a graceful twirl into the water, and swam out to her friend, holding her bundle. Her teeth were chattering already, but it was easier to swim without clothing weighing you down. Neridha was faring better, as Starfall fae were used to swimming in water no matter the season. Laughing, she swam deep under the grey water, holding Amilyne’s hand as she went, and guiding her along the bottom for a time until Ami had to get another breath. Neridha could hold her breath without problem for about 5 minutes – pushing it was seven minutes. She watched from her position on the sandy bottom, as the dwarves got in the water. She had expected, some of them couldn’t swim, and their heavy clothing made it hard for them to float. Ori thrashed as he sunk down to her. She grasped his elbow and kicked off strongly, rising to the surface. He coughed and spluttered, holding tight to her. She smiled.

“Now, if you remove that jacket and your belt you’ll float easier.” She said calmly. Ori nodded, and holding tight to the side of a boat, he did as she said, and she grasped his clothing. She steadied the other dwarves with help from Amilyne – the poor green haired fae was saddled with Dwalin’s heavy layers – and then swam to Thorin. His face was calm, but his white knuckled grip on the pier gave him away. He was after all wearing heavy leathers and fur he had stolen from the elves.

“Do you trust me?” she asked quietly. He regarded her, and solemnly nodded.

Behind the two of them, she heard Amilyne start to lead the dwarves in the direction of Bard’s. She stared into his dark blue eyes, willing him to.

He nodded, and she swam closer until she could feel his front against her own. She could feel his breath on her lips, and for a second lost herself. He was a beautiful man – inside and out. Then she got back to her task, and ran her hands along the top of his belt and scabbard until she undid the heavy leather band, all the while keeping eye contact with the king.

 

* * *

 

Thorin knew then, this was where the Fae queen would always reign superior. As she floated in front of him, he saw how she would be in her own waters. She was a vision. Water was clinging to her lashes, darkening them further and framing them as if they were diamond encrusted. Her long pearly-white hair floated around her, like spilled molten silver. Even her eyes seemed brighter, bluer than anything he’d seen. There was colour in her cheeks from the slight chill she must have been feeling, and her lips were wet from the water. He’d never wanted to kiss anything so much.

Her small hands trailed around his waist and then lower, and the shiver that followed had nothing to with the chill of the water. She was exquisite. A gem.


	12. Too Late

Neridha allowed the dwarven king to get out first, not simply out of politeness, but also because she hadn’t swam in a long time, and even this dirty lake was better than nothing. He hoisted himself up, and then stuck a hand down for her. She grasped his wrist, and reached for the lip of the box to haul herself through, but was surprised when she was suddenly hauled through with ease.

She was blushing as he grasped her around the waist and set her gently on her feet. With on hand still on her waist, he reached to grasp a blanket and pulled it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully, and allowed him to lead her up the stairs, one hand in the crook of his arm.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne watched as the King and Queen came up the stairs last. They were a sight to behold, both standing tall and composed as ever, despite their wet state. Neridha looked as poised as ever, even with her hair dripping water down onto the blanket she was wearing. It was so long and straight, falling to below her elbow. It must be impractical.

She fingered her own soaking wet hair, which as the water began to dry a little, were beginning to go back into the tangle of green curls and waves. She had to cut hers soon. It was just past her shoulder blades when dry, and a little longer now. She gazed around the room, and found Kili next to the white haired dwarf, Balin, talking about something. She made her way over to them. They both smiled at her approach.

“Welcome, lass.” He said, as she sat down next to Kili, and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. “We were just discussing your queen.” Amilyne’s mouth turned up into an automatic smile.

“She is something else.” She said. Balin nodded.

“Aye. Beautiful, and collected – a sharp mind.” He looked approvingly at the white haired Queen standing near the window next to Thorin. “I’d wager she was to be married?”

Amilyne laughed shortly. “No, _Dia maith,_ no.” She twitched slightly as a lancing pain went through her. “Neri fought her father hard on that matter. One of the only times she was as argumentative as I am. It went on for years – she was so furious with him, that she ran away with me for a whole year.” Balin watched as the purple-eyed fae smiled reminiscently. “We both got in trouble for that. There was even talk of me being charged with kidnapping a member of the royal family.” Kili laughed, and Amilyne grinned wider. “But I got out of it. And Neri’s father never brought up marriages again. No, Neridha had always been determined to find someone to love herself. Be it by _Anam-Banna_ or just good old-fashioned romance.”

“I would’ve liked to have seen Neridha in your travelling troupe.” Kili said, eyes alight. Amilyne’s eyes twinkled merrily.

“Oh! Now that is something I will never forget! At one stage she fancied herself something of a comedian – and now, courtier and actress she may be, but comedian…” she made a face, and laughed with Kili. Neridha turned away from Thorin at the sound.

“I do hope you aren’t laughing about me.” Her voice was stern, but Balin could see the amused glint in her eyes. He remembered the fae’s sharp hearing.

“Laughing at you, not with you, queenie.” Amilyne said cheekily, and poked out her tongue at the other Fae. The queen shook her head and turned away, a smile just visible on her lips.

“Lass, an _Anam-Banna_. Am I right in thinking it’s like a dwarf’s ‘One’?” At her confused look, he elaborated, “A soul-bond, or a soul-mate. Someone you feel an instant connection to.” Kili and Amilyne looked towards each other sideways, turning away quickly when they caught the other’s eye. Amilyne nodded,

“Yeah. Anam-Banna aren’t rare, but not everyone will find theirs. It’s a not a big deal if you don’t, all it is, is whoever you are compatible to at the particular stage of your life. Some Fae have more than one. One might be stronger than the other. If there is another stronger, then it isn’t unheard of for a Fae to leave the first. Although it’s not recommended because it might leave the other heartbroken. It’s all very strange. Strange rules.”

Kili looked troubled. “A ‘One’ is different. Once you find it, there’s no going back.” Amilyne’s brow creased, and she leaned forward. Kili met her gaze anxiously. “Have you met – I mean… is ther-”

Amilyne broke out into a smile. “You _fánach_ dwarf. _You’re_ my _Anam-Banna!”_ Balin decided it was a good time to leave. Kili looked ecstatic, and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Amilyne felt like she was melting. Kili’s hand wound its way into her damp locks, whilst the other trailed down to the small of her back, and tugged her closer. She bit his lip gently, and he pulled back. “You – you’re my One.” She grinned, and kissed him, all over his face, ignoring the faint rasp of his stubble.

“Excuse me, miss.” They were interrupted. She pulled back, gazing adoringly into his eyes for a second before turning reluctantly to the other person. A small girl with blonde hair stood looking at Amilyne in awe. “Are you – are you a fairy?”

Amilyne smiled, and stood up, finding they were just the same height. “Well, little one, I think what you might be thinking of, is a Fae.” The girl was looking entranced at Amilyne’s hair. “Would you like to touch it?” the girl nodded, and stretched out her hand, and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

“It’s real!” she exclaimed. Amilyne giggled, and she blushed. “I just thought it might be some sort of trick – like fairy- I mean fae – magic!” 

“What’s your name?” she asked,

“Tilda, Miss. What’s yours?” sending a smile to Kili, Amilyne held out a hand, smiling as the little girl shook it enthusiastically.

“My name is Amilyne Syldriad, but just call me Ami.” She winked at the little girl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Tilda.”

 

* * *

 

After a long and heated discussion – kept private from the bargeman, it was agreed that they would go and get actual weapons from an armoury later that night. Neridha and Balin were to remain behind to keep an eye on the bargeman’s children, and Amilyne would be joining the dwarves. She laced up the boots she’d been given by Tilda tightly, and adjusted Sigrid’s shirt. It had been slightly embarrassing to accept children’s clothing to wear, and even more embarrassing when it became apparent that Bain’s trousers would not fit over her hips and buttocks. She had had to roll up a pair of Sigrid’s, before she had received boots she could tuck the long pants into.

A quick nod from Kili and she followed him into the next room on the pretence of doing something else. Kili kept an eye out as she slid her form through a small window and unlocked the front door for the other dwarves.

“Good work, little one!” Dwalin patted Amilyne’s shoulder heavily, and Thorin nodded in approval. She smiled, feeling a bite travel along her leg and arm. She followed the group of dwarves, feeling unwilling to be their guide – having sharper senses than them.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne stepped back, having just given instructions to the dwarves to build a pyramid with their bodies. Giving a confident smile to Kili, she stepped back and took a run up.

With quick, sure steps, Amilyne leapt lightly up to the window. She fiddled with the latch for a second, holding her body weight up with one leg and hand. The window clicked open, and she slipped into the armoury, whistling once to let the dwarves know they could enter.

Kili came in first, and chuckled, grasping her in a hug. “You make a fine burglar. Perhaps we’ll have to replace Master Baggins.” The Hobbit landed as he spoke, and Amilyne reached a hand to steady him automatically, flashing him a bright smile.

“I could never replace Bilbo! He actually knows all your names. But I thank you for the compliment, Fili.” She winked teasingly at the dark haired dwarf, as he gaped at her for a second, before laughing quietly. She turned away from the dwarves as they filed in, walking over to the wall to rest for a second. That little exercise was pulling at the wound in her leg, and her head was pounding something terrible. She clenched her jaw tightly, refusing to look weak in front of her Anam-Banna. She would be strong for him.

Amilyne watched, amusement playing about her lips as Thorin loaded another sword onto Kili’s large pile. Kili scowled at her face as he caught her eye, and she poked her tongue out at him. She moved to walk down the stairs next to him, accepting a long knife Thorin gave her on a belt and scabbard around her waist. She placed her leg down on the stair, when a sudden burning cold sensation flooded her body, seizing her heart.

Kili turned as he heard Amilyne let out a sharp cry of pain. He watched in horror – almost in slow motion – as her brilliant eyes rolled backwards, and she collapsed forward down the stairs, her leg folding underneath her. Without a second thought, he dropped the weapons he was holding and darted out to catch her falling form. The swords clattered loudly, and a second later he could hear guards drawing nearer. He looked up to Thorin, who was scowling furiously at the unconscious Fae in his arms.

“Run!”

Kili stood, carrying the small fae with him, and made for the door. Almost as soon as he cleared the armoury, he was surrounded by tall guards pointing pikes. One of the armoured men jabbed at him, almost catching the fae woman he was carrying. He snarled at the man viciously, but it was too late.


	13. Spanish Lady

Amilyne woke to the sound of raised voices, and the orange glow of firelight. The fire itself didn’t seem to be warming her however, because she could feel a wicked, biting chill racing through her every time she moved. She blinked her eyes, feeling a surge of panic as black spots swirled in her vision before it cleared.

“Kili.” The dwarf looked down at her as she spoke, his face breaking into a smile of relief.

“Ami…” he breathed, placing her gently onto her feet. Before she could get her balance back, she was crushed in a tight embrace, and he kissed her roughly. Amilyne’s eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, and she returned the kiss. He drew back, and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. “Thank Mahal. I didn’t know what had happened, you just collapsed-”

Amilyne shushed him suddenly, tuning into the conversation in front of her at Neridha’s clear voice ringing out across the assembled people. “You can listen to this naysayer, but if the king has willed it so, then I promise unto you; if we succeed, then all will share in the wealth of the mountain! There will be enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!” there was a rousing cheer at her queen’s words. Bard however, stepped forward.

“And who are you? Who are you to reinforce his claim to the mountain? To our ruin?”

Neridha tilted her head back slightly, and hit the man with the full force of her gaze, the sky blue turning into something icy and withering. “I am she, who holds claim to the throne of Fae. I am Queen Neridha of Faelindale, and I support the King’s claim to his kingdom!” there was another cheer, to which Amilyne joined, hooting above the din.

“It matters not! You must listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?” the people quieted down, and grew uneasy again. “Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his desire!” Amilyne frowned at the man’s harsh words, but there was no lie in them.

She leant against Kili as the master joined the debate, fading out slightly, as her leg throbbed again.

 

* * *

 

 

Amilyne slumped weakly against one of the long oaken tables next to Ori and Bofur, facing a man with long nostril hair. She cast a glance to the table across the top of the hall. Next to the Master, sat Neridha and Thorin, and next to them, Fili and Kili. They were royalty – which she had only just found out, and was having confusing feelings about. She hadn’t actually considered the future yet, and she didn’t know what would happen for her and her dwarf. Amilyne winced as the out of time and tune four piece struck up another badly executed sea-shanty. Looking again to the table, she saw Neridha pull the same face. Neridha shook her head in exasperation at her green haired friend, before brightening and looking away from Amilyne. Amilyne sighed, and pushed around the food on her plate. It wasn’t the food that was stopping her usually hearty appetite, it was whatever was causing her so much pain and the chill running through her.

“Excuse me, miss.” She turned and saw a young man standing next to her. In his hands was her violin. “The Lady Fae and Master has requested that you play for us.”

Despite herself, Amilyne smiled. She nodded for the boy, and took the violin from him. “Go and tell the Lady Fae, that I will play if she sings one song with me.” He nodded eagerly, and ran back up the hall, and she watched as he relayed the message to Neridha, tuning her violin. Neridha caught her eye again, and raised an eyebrow. Amilyne shrugged, and pretended to put the violin away. Neridha made a pleading face, then gave a resigned nod. Amilyne smirked.

Then, abruptly, she stood, and climbed up on top of the bench she had been sitting on.

She beat out a rhythm on the bench she was standing on, and tapped her violin for the higher percussion. The chatter ceased, dying away with the other noises in the hall. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing,

“As I came down through Dublin City

At the hour of twelve at night

Who should I see but the Spanish lady

Washing her feet by candlelight.” She looked at Neridha meaningfully, and rolling her eyes, the queen opened her mouth to join her friend.

“First she washed them, then she dried them

Over a fire of amber coal

In all my life I ne'er did see

A maid so sweet about the sole.”

Amilyne readied her violin, smiling at the look of astonishment from Thorin and Kili.

“Whack for the toora loora laddy

Whack for the toora loora lay

Whack for the toora loora laddy

Whack for the toora loora lay.”

The chorus was taken from a familiar shanty she had learnt whilst travelling, and she had added it to have an element of audience participation. Neridha had frowned once at the change of chorus, but had joined in valiantly.

“As I came back through Dublin City

At the hour of half past eight

Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady?

Brushing her hair in the broad daylight

First she tossed it, then she brushed it

On her lap was a silver comb

In all my life I ne'er did see

A maid so fair since I did roam.”

As the chorus started again, most of the men in the room joined in, picking up the beat with cutlery and hands and feet. Amilyne smiled, pushing more feelings of lightness and joy into the room.

“As I went back through Dublin City

As the sun began to set

Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady?

Catching a moth in a golden net.”

Amilyne jumped up onto the table then, and began to jig down the long oaken table neatly dodging dishes and cups, keeping her smile bright and fixed upon the higher table. Neridha was beaming, and was clapping hands as she sang.

“When she saw me, then she fled me

Lifting her petticoat over her knee

In all my life I ne'er did see

A maid so shy as the Spanish lady.”

(Spanish Lady – Celtic woman)

As Amilyne reached the end of the table, she leapt off neatly, and kept playing through the end chorus, pausing once for effect for a little duet with Neridha. She reached the end of the song with a flourish, and the room burst into applause and cheers. She bowed, flicking her violin and bow up behind her. She met Kili’s eyes, and felt the familiar swooping sensation in her stomach at the mirth and desire so clear in the dark irises.

The master stood. “Bravo! Bravo! Another!”

“As you wish, sir.” With another bow she raised the violin and bow again, and started playing. The song had no words, but the visions she could create with this particular song was more than enough. (Butterfly – Celtic woman)

She bowed and twisted her body gracefully, losing herself in the music. Kili couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was magnificent. Every part of her seemed so fully involved, and her face was one of pure enjoyment and concentration. The music began to pick up, along with her footsteps, until she was dancing a complicated jig, and all around her, he could swear he saw dozens of butterflies, dipping and twirling with her. The scene, blossomed and the hall was no longer just a hall, and sun was shining, and other green haired fae were dancing round and round, every one laughing.

Then it ended.

Kili was brought back to the present with a jolt. He shook his head, trying to clear whatever it was the wine had done to him. The white haired fae looked around his uncle, and smiled at him. “Quite a feeling isn’t it?” she said lightly.

“What is?” he asked, frowning slightly. Neridha just tilted her head back, and laughed. He couldn’t help but compare it to the bright silvery laugh of Amilyne.

“Her enchantments. Subtle enough to make you think it was the drink, but powerful enough to make you unable to tear your eyes away.” He must have still looked utterly lost, because the Queen smiled gently at him. “It’s a Fae thing. She just manipulates a little bit of magic and a little bit of music, and then – bang! – you’re lost in it.” She had slapped the table for emphasis, and he found himself wondering just how much of the drink she’d had. Her ears were tinged pink, and her cheeks were flushed. He smirked to himself, picturing the graceful Fae Queen stumbling around like a drunkard.

He turned his gaze back to Amilyne and was sucked into her song, watching as stormy seas raged, and two pirates fought for a love who controlled the wind and waves. He cheered as the darker haired pirate forced the blonde one back, and sailed away with his love. Then, along with everyone else in the room, he gasped as the woman disappeared into the water – for she had loved the ocean all along.

 

* * *

 

 

Amilyne panted as she lowered her bow. It was growing late, and her energetic performance had been winding down with slower ballads. She bowed to the head table, the only one paying any attention now, Thorin and Kili. The others were far too drunk to notice. Moving slowly, she slipped from the hall, feeling a shiver rack her body as her sweaty skin was cooled quickly by a cold wind. The pain she’d been pushing away all night started to make itself known as she stood quietly. She swayed, feeling the earth tilt and swirl unnaturally.

She felt strong arms close around her, and then Kili’s face swam in her vision. “Ami! Amilyne! Are you alright?” he sounded like he was speaking underwater. She tried to move her mouth to speak, but suddenly found herself unable to move for the freezing pain that wound its way through her body.

She felt herself being cradled in Kili’s arms before the black closed over her and she knew no more.


	14. Go On

Amilyne woke, and cast her gaze around the room. It was empty, and Neridha’s belongings were gone, and her own lay packed at the foot of her bed. She placed her feet firmly on the floor, and tried to stand. A wave of dizziness and pain threatened to overtake her, and she sat back down quickly. What was happening to her?

A throb from her calf made her look down in alarm, then Amilyne slowly rolled up her sleep pants, and took a look at her arrow wound. What she saw made her catch her breath.

The wound itself was swollen and grey, and shining with black looking pus. Faint black lines, like veins under her skin were travelling out it. Amilyne swallowed anxiously, and swiped her fingers over it experimentally. It pulsated, and a wave of pain made bile rise in her throat. She closed her eyes, jumping at a knock from the door.

“Ami?” the door opened, and Neridha stuck her head in. “Come on! We’ve got to go now!” She was smiling brightly, but the expression dulled as she took in Amilyne’s tense face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not going.” Amilyne heard herself say. Neridha frowned.

“What do you mean?” she opened the door wider and came to stand in front of Amilyne, crossing her arms. “You were all for going on this quest! Kili’s going, Fili’s going, Bilbo, and… me.” Amilyne bit her lip slightly, “I don’t understand-”

“I just told you, Neridha.” Amilyne’s tone was condescending. “I. Am. Not. Going.” She enunciated her words exaggeratedly.

Neridha frowned, “There’s no need to be like that-”

Amilyne cut her off again. “Well there seems to be, because you don’t seem to be getting it otherwise.” Her tone turned biting. “I don’t want to come, because I don’t owe these dwarves anything – _I’m_ not trying to impress them. But most of all, I am _sick_ of hanging on your coat tails. I’m _sick_ of playing second fiddle to the amazing Neridha Meriden.” Neridha stepped back, eyes filing with tears. “I don’t want to look after you anymore, Neridha, I’m not your dammed mother, or your slave.”

Neridha let out a sob, before she pressed a hand tightly to her lips, effectively silencing herself. Amilyne wanted more than anything to get up and embrace her, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t move, she was in too much pain – both from her wound and what she had just inflicted.

“I had no idea you-you felt this way.” Neridha choked out, looking everywhere but her friend. “I-I’m sorry, Ami-Amilyne. I’ll tell Kili you’re still here.” She straightened, and with a last tearful look at her friend, she fled the room.

Amilyne waited until her friend’s footsteps had left her hearing, before allowing herself to slump forward – body too exhausted to support itself. She crumpled onto the floor, jerking slightly.

 

* * *

 

“Neridha?” Kili turned as his uncle called out the Queen’s name, sounding concerned. She had gone to get Amilyne. He frowned as he took in her state. She was sobbing silently, still managing to walk straight. Thorin eyed her warily, before she threw herself at him, burying herself in his arms and crying loudly. “What’s wrong my lady?”

“Am-Amilyne!”

Kili was instantly on alert, and his body had automatically turned towards the Queen. “What? What about her?!” Thorin shot him a warning look, but Kili ignored him.

“She said-she said that she wasn’t coming…” Neridha managed. “She won’t come!” She tucked herself further into Thorin’s embrace. He stroked her hair, looking troubled.

Kili was half way off the boat, before his uncle’s voice stopped him. “Kili!” He turned, “What are you doing?”

“I am going to stay with my One.” He said confidently.

Thorin closed his eyes for a second, clearly begging for patience. “Why? Do you not want to see your birthright reclaimed?” Kili was torn, and his uncle saw it,

“Uncle, I love her. I cannot leave her now.” He stepped onto the docks, sealing his decision. “I can stay with Bofur, seeing as he is late, and Oin.” He was aware that he was sounding more and more panicked, trying to make his uncle see.

Thorin, knowing that he would not win this argument, bowed his head. “So be it. I will see you soon.” Kili nodded, already feeling a pull towards his One. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

Why had she made her dearest friend and Queen cry like that? And why had she been so weak recently?

Frowning, he pushed his way back through the cheering crowd as the boat paddled off, ignoring Bofur’s frantic clawing at him, and Oin’s loud questions.

 

* * *

 

 

Amilyne tried to keep her eyes open. She knew that if she slept, she might not wake again.

Why, oh, why did she have to say such cruel things? They weren’t even true!

But it had seemed the only way to get her friend to leave her behind. Amilyne knew that her friend was destined for great things at Thorin’s side. She couldn’t do it if she was here, worrying about Amilyne. And Amilyne had no idea if she would live out the night. She found herself gasping for breath, realising a second later, that she was sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Kili walked through the master’s halls, confused at the animosity thrown at him, as he looked for Amilyne. It seemed that now that the majority of the dwarves were gone, the people of Laketown wanted nothing more to do with those left behind.

He shook his head at the hypocrisy of his ‘hosts’.

A choked cry came from a chamber a few doors a head of his wanderings. He recognised it at once. “Amilyne!”

He ran for the door, and pulled it open, but found it seemingly empty. Then his eyes took in her pack at the end of one of the beds, and another pained cry came from beside the bed. He sprinted over, and collapsed on his knees next to her sobbing form. “Oh, Mahal, Amilyne – what has happened?” he said anxiously, running his hands over her. She was burning hot, and sweating. His hands glanced over her injured calf, and she cried out in fresh pain. Brow creased, he pulled up her pant leg and gasped at the harsh wound there. “No, no, no!” he muttered, standing with her in his arms. He had to get help. He couldn’t lose her!

 

* * *

 

 

Bard took one look at the group of dwarves on his front step, before scowling and turning away. “No. I’m done with dwarves, go away.” he tried to shut the door, but Bofur stopped it with his foot, “No, no, no! No one will help us, and she’s sick. Very sick.” Kili came into view, holding the unconscious Fae.

He lifted a teary face to Bard, “Please… Amilyne…”

Bard hesitated, but before he could stop her, Tilda poked her head out under his arm. “Oh no! Da! We have to help the fairy! I mean fae…”


	15. Just Let Go

Neridha stood, arms wrapped around herself, as the dwarves tried to open the door to the mountain. Her mind flew back to Amilyne, and she felt tears start to form in her eyes again at the thought of her friend’s words. She listened as the dwarves dejectedly start to make their way back down the path, but she knew that the hobbit was still up with her. She liked the little man. He was sweet and very polite – nothing she had expected to find within the rowdy company of dwarves.

She turned as he started muttering to himself, and made her way over to him. He met her eyes, and smiled tightly. “It says it all right here. I don’t understand…”

Neridha grasped the map from him, and traced her eyes over the instructions. “Stand by the grey stone…” Bilbo moved to stand next to the grey wall, looking back at her for further instruction. “When the thrush knocks-”

“But there’s no thrush!” Bilbo exclaimed, stamping his foot slightly. Neridha squinted at the old parchment,

“The setting sun, and the last light of Durin’s day will shine…” Neridha frowned, and bit her bottom lip, as Bilbo started to pace in deep thought. A wind picked up around them, and she looked up to see the clouds being pulled away from the moon. The moon…

Bilbo turned to her, as she spun to him, “ _The last light!”_ they cried excitedly, and Neridha laughed excitedly, as a thrush landed next to them, and started knocking on the wall. Bilbo turned and ran to alert the dwarves, and Neridha looked around wildly for the key.

She saw it glinting near to the edge of the cliff, and hurriedly made her way over to it. In her haste, she knocked it further away, and she gasped, throwing herself forward to stop it. But then a boot came crashing down on top of it. Neridha looked up slowly to see Thorin looking down at her, smiling slightly. He held out a hand for her, and she grasped the key, then stood up, clutching it tightly. The dwarves gathered around them, near identical expressions of relief and amazement on their faces. Thorin kept a hold of her hand as they walked slowly to the door. She took a deep breath in, sensing the overwhelming pressure. She passed the key to Thorin, and he gave her a solemn nod, before turning to slot it into the keyhole.

He turned it slowly, and they all held their breath as it clicked, and the door swung inwards.

“Erebor.” Thorin breathed. Behind the two royals in the doorway, Balin let out a sniffle.

“Thorin.”

Thorin turned and clasped his arm, then turned and stepped into the mountain, pulling a hesitant Neridha along with him. She clung tightly to him, as he ran his hands over the wall, face reverent. “I know these walls… these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light.” Neridha swore that he was glowing, illuminated from the inside out. He had never looked so handsome.

 

* * *

 

Bofur dabbed at Amilyne’s sweaty forehead as she moaned, shivering in the cot against the wall. “Kili!”

The dark haired dwarf came running back over, a bowl of hot water in his hands. He turned to look desperately at Oin and Bard. “Can you not do something?”

“I need herbs, something to bring down her fever!” Oin said, frowning and looking to Bard. The bargeman rooted around in his medicine bag,

“I have nightshade, feverfew-”

“They’re no use to me,” Oin cut him off dismissively, “Do you have any Kingsfoil?”

Bard shook his head, looking confused. “No. it’s a weed; we feed it to the pigs.”

Bofur’s eyes widened. “Pigs? Weed? Right.” He stood determinably. He pointed a finger at the shaking fae on the cot. “Don’t move.”

Kili watched him leave the house before turning back to Amilyne. She let out a choked whine, and her eyes flickered open, focussing at a point just pat his head. “Kil-Kili?” she whispered, hands opening and closing trying to find a hold on something.

He gripped her hand, “I’m here Amilyne, and I’ll always be here, my love.” He said, swallowing thickly.

 

* * *

 

Neridha waited silently as Thorin finished relaying instructions to his company in Khuzdul. She had never learnt the language, she’d hadn’t been pressed by her tutors, and never took it upon herself as extra work. She spoke elvish near fluently, as did most fae, and knew most languages of men. She naturally spoke the Basic tongue and her own language perfectly. She’d had many years to practise.

“Neridha.” She looked up at Thorin, unable to stop the small smile that formed on her face at his closeness. He smiled back, and offered her his arm. She took it, and he walked with her away from the group. “How are you liking the mountain, my _Zirak Athane?_ ”

“I like it very much.” Neridha said, looking around as she spoke. Her eyes followed the path of delicate carvings. “Such detail, into every little stone...” Thorin beamed. She looked at him then, hair and eyes shining in the faint light, “What did you call me?”

Thorin was left frozen for a second, as a faint beam of moonlight and firelight mingled upon her, making her glow. “Uh, Mithril Queen…” he ducked his head slightly, “Because your hair in the moonlight is like mithril… and because you are stronger than you appear.”

Neridha blushed, and looked down, stepping closer to the dwarf. She looked up, meeting his intense gaze. “Thorin, you are-”

“Thorin, Bilbo is down in the-” they pulled apart, and looked towards Balin, who was smiling knowingly. “My apologies.” With a bow of his head, Balin walked back down the corridor. Neridha blushed lightly, but accepted Thorin’s hand as they moved to re-join the company outside.

“What was that?!” She asked, looking around in horror.

“That, my lady, was a dragon.” Balin said solemnly, and Neridha closed her eyes to steady herself.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne blinked furiously at the ceiling trying to clear her vision. Before her very eyes, the dark wood ceiling swam and shivered, until she was looking up to a very familiar sight.

The gold leaves of her forest swayed slightly in a breeze, and the light danced over her skin. A light chuckle made her turn her head.

“ _Athair_?”

Her father smiled warmly. “ _Mo maitheas, nuair a bheidh tú ag stopadh codlata san fhoraois, ceann beag?”_

**_My goodness, when will you stop sleeping in the forest, little one?_ **

He looked the same as she remembered, tall, strong, and brightly charming. He reached up to tuck a strand of his green hair behind his ears, and something flashed on his finger. Amilyne focussed on the glint of an emerald set in a beautiful ring, looking almost too delicate to be on his finger. Her father followed her gaze, and sighed heavily. She sat up, looking at him curiously.

“Ah, maith, féach mé...” her father looked regretful. “Gabh mo leithscéal ní raibh mé in ann a insint duit seo mé féin.”

**_Ah, well, I see… I am sorry I couldn't tell you of this myself._ **

“cad é sin fáinne? Riamh mé le feiceáil air roimh-”

**What is that ring? I’ve never seen it before-**

Her father cut her off, holding up a hand and nodding. “Aye. It is something I should have told you about long before. There is much that I have done you are yet to find out, and some things you will never know.” He reached out and stroked her cheek, and she felt a pulsing energy from the warm metal. “I was someone very different to what you know.” He bowed his head. “You will find out so much more, if you have time. You just need to go back… back to where all of this began.” Then another figure stepped out of the trees, the sun creating a halo around her head. Amilyne’s mother smiled as she sat down next to Daimyen, and he grasped her hand, smiling at her.

“ _Athair_ … _máthair_ …” she said, tears filling her eyes. “I miss you so much…”

“And I you, my _togha_. Perhaps, soon, you will be here too.” Rosilynda beamed at her daughter. “I know how you hurt, and we will be here when it is too much.”

Amilyne shook her head. “ _Ní féidir liom. Níl go fóill... tá Neridha... agus Kili! Ní féidir liom iad a fhágáil!”_ Amilyne closed her eyes, feeling tears making their way down her cheeks. She could feel the pain that had been plaguing her creeping through her, as muted as it was. “ _Ach pianta sé , pianta sé sin i bhfad.”_

 ** _I can’t. Not yet… there is Neridha… and Kili! I cannot leave them!_** **_But it hurts. It hurts so much…_**

“I know, _mo lus na gréine_ … just let go… let go…”


	16. An Angel Wreathed In Gold

Thorin stood alone, looking contemplatively out into the night. Neridha watched him, her face carefully calm, but underneath she was worried. The Thorin she had known before they had gotten up here, would not have left his friend to burn in the gold chambers beneath the mountain. She didn’t understand.

The way he had looked at her, soft and sweet… that was gone. This was a hard king. One she didn’t quite recognize.

He turned, as if hearing her thoughts, and beckoned her over with an outstretched hand. She left with a parting glance to Balin, and took his hand. He brought it to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. She blushed at the bold display of affection in front of his men. “You are precious to me.” She smiled, feeling warmth flood though her at his words. “More than can be described with words. I would wish you to stay with me. Under the Mountain. There we can forge a great new Kingdom of Dwarves and Fae.”

She ducked her head, before looking back up at him. “You are very dear to me as well. I cannot say how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

He stroked her face and smiled lovingly, running her hair through his fingers. “So precious…”

 

* * *

 

Kili stroked Amilyne’s face lightly, feeling more scared than he had ever felt in his life. About a minute ago, she had become delirious, and had started slurring in her native language. Bard had left a while ago, and Oin had taken it upon himself to watch the children. The youngest daughter was sitting by Amilyne’s head, and was braiding her damp green hair into dozens of tiny braids.

A thud from outside the house made Tilda stir and run to the door eagerly. “Da? Is that you?”

A creaking sound from the roof made Oin look up suspiciously, eyeing the ceiling. Tilda came running back inside, and Sigrid took her place, looking out into the night. Bain stretched tiredly, and his eyes drooped as he struggled to stay awake. A scream from Sigrid made them all jump upright.

The blonde teen hurried inside, struggling to slam the door behind her. Kili’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the Orc that was snarling at the young girl. The door at the other end of the house burst open and another orc strode in, and Oin lobbed a plate at it, but another orc was already falling through the ceiling. Sigrid shrieked as the orc she was trying to contain burst through the door and threw her viciously onto the kitchen table. Kili growled and threw himself at one of the orcs that was nearing Amilyne. Bain grabbed Tilda and pulled her under the table with Sigrid.

Amilyne was pulled out of her daze by a sudden clenching of her heart, and the screams. She ignored the burning pain that was still coursing through her, and looked around wildly. An orc turned around and saw her. Panting and almost sobbing, she tried to push herself up and away. It smiled an ugly yellow-toothed smile, and started towards her. It lifted a dirty stained knife, and she swallowed, feeling a rising sense of doom. She fell back weakly, losing the strength to support herself upright anymore. The orc reached out and gripped her injured leg, pulling her towards it. She screamed loudly as a lancing pain flared up. She thrashed wildly.

Then, an arrow pierced its neck and it dropped like a stone. Still in the throes of pain, Amilyne fell off the cot. She landed heavily, and froze for a second, clenching her jaw as adrenaline and pain warred within her. An orc stumbled back, almost crushing her. A sudden wave of energy burst up inside her, and she gripped a broken shard of plate from the floor, rearing up with a battle cry and stabbing the orc in the neck. It thrashed and hit her, sending her crashing down onto the floor, screaming in pain.

Legolas looked down at the green haired fae in shock. She writhed on the floor, and he felt his stomach drop at the sheer amount of pain she was in. behind him, he could sense Tauriel dealing out death to the rest of the orcs, but somehow he couldn’t move.

“There are others. They flee. Legolas, come now.”

Kili lifted the green haired fae with the help of the other dwarves and the two children. She was still thrashing, struggling against the pain, the various arms and the unconsciousness that threatened to take her.

“We’re losing her!” the grey haired dwarf said, running his hand over her pulse point quickly. Legolas looked between the fae, and Tauriel at the door.

“Legolas.”

Legolas remained frozen, transfixed by the declining fae. He listened to Tauriel leaving and snapped himself out of it. It was none of his concern whether the Fae lived or died. He was here to seek retribution for the filth which crossed his borders without consequence. He turned and headed for the door,

“ _Anamóir_ …”

**_Gold soul._ **

The faintest moan from the fae made him turn. She was looking at him, hand just outstretched. It fell back down weakly, and then he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

Hurried footsteps made him spin, knives outstretched, and he found a dwarf holding a bunch of important herbs. He grasped them, looking at them reverently. “Athelas…”

“What are you doing?” the dwarf asked nervously.

Legolas’ face hardened.

“I’m going to save her.”

 

* * *

 

Neridha stumbled back a few paces, a sudden pain flooding through her. Thorin grasped her, helping her upright. “Neridha! Are you?-”

Another loud roar shook the mountain they were standing on, and Thorin’s face hardened. He looked back down at her in question, and she nodded, smiling tightly, despite the gnawing pain that was running through her. She was confused. She wasn’t injured, and the pain was harsh. Too harsh to have come on so suddenly without any warning. She had only experienced this sort of feeling once before. A long, long time ago…

“My lady.” She turned to see the blonde dwarf, Fili, looking at her expectantly. She smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?”

He smirked. “I asked if you were coming down into the mountain with us. Uncle wishes you to go,” he looked back to check for Thorin. “But if you do not feel up to a dragon…” he laughed slightly.

Neridha smiled weakly. “I will come. I do not wish to cause any trouble, and I must admit I do not feel as comfortable alone, as with you.” Fili nodded and he turned to walk into the mountain. Neridha stood for a moment, looking down at Laketown. “Amilyne…”

She followed the company down, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “Neridha.” She turned to see Thorin looking at her in concern. “I do not wish for you to stay near to the danger. If you follow this corridor, you will find yourself in the main hall. Choose any passageway to follow and find yourself a room out of danger. I wish to keep you safe.”

Neridha nodded. If she was being honest with herself, she was terrified. The thought of even being in the same country as a dragon made her want to run and hide. She had no idea how she had managed to not run for the hills screaming. She nodded to all the other dwarves who gave her encouraging smiles.

Turning she started a brisk trot down the hall, listening to the others start to move towards the gold chamber.

Eventually all sounds faded as she came out into the middle of a great hall. Her footsteps echoed around the marble and stone columns, and so did her amazed laugh. She sobered as another angry dragon roar reached her, and she lifted her skirt, and started a regular terrified run down one of the side halls. She turned and ran down halls and pathways. She ended out on a large walkway, with no handrails or supporting beams, and ran across it, unable to look down or beside herself. She swung open a random door on the other side, and turned slamming it shut again.

She sighed, pushing herself away from the door.

Then her eyes fell on the other occupants of the room, and she screamed loudly. She held a hand to her mouth to silence herself, and breathed in and out slowly, bringing herself back under control. She swallowed, looking around at the spider web and dust coated skeletons of dwarves. She tiptoed now, moving carefully around the room, examining objects. The dwarven craftsmanship was incredibly detailed; unlike anything she’d seen in Faelindale. Their objects were pretty, yes, but nowhere near to the level of intricacy she had seen here. She smiled, and brushed off more dust. Then another agonizing wave of pain made her drop to her knees, gritting her teeth.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne thrashed and moaned, and Legolas turned away quickly to take the bowl of water from the daughter. He tore up the leaves quickly, trying to ignore the agonized sounds coming from behind him. He turned and walked over to the thrashing fae.

“Hold her down.” He commanded the three dwarves around her. The one with a stubbled jaw glared at him, but did as he said, wincing as the fae let out a small scream. Legolas ran his eyes quickly over her body, trying to pinpoint the location of the wound. He found it quickly, and ripped open the pants she was wearing.

Legolas’s face dropped as he saw the condition of the wound. It was black and glistening, festering and eating away at her as he looked. He looked at the Fae’s face to see her staring avidly at him, but what made his heart stutter was her eyes. They were dull, the whites glazing to grey, and it looked as if the brilliant jewel-like purple was leeching away. She threw her head back and groaned, and he hardened his jaw. “Menno o nin na hon I eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth.” He crushed and rolled the herb within his palms and pushed it onto her wound. She arched up of the table, letting out a yowl of pain as the wound hissed at the intrusion of the herb.

The daughters rushed over to hold down her writhing body. Legolas was privately surprised at the strength she was displaying – it was taking five to hold down her poison weakened frame. He kept chanting, feeling his grace bubble and surge inside him, lending it’s light to aid the dying fae.

Amilyne didn’t know if what she was seeing was a hallucination or not. Standing over her was an angel of some sort. He was glowing brightly, lit from within by some otherworldly glow, like a star or a sun. His sky-eyes and spun-gold hair was more beautiful than anything she’d seen. His voice was strong, but soft – and she knew the language, but the power in the words was unlike any she’d heard before. **_May the blessing that was given to me, be sent from me to her…_**

Amilyne’s eyes followed the path of the bright energy and saw where it pulsed and pushed at her wound. What was an angel doing, healing her?

“ _Cén aingeal atá tú?” what angel are you?_ Amilyne whispered weakly. She could feel her body giving up the little strength it had had left. His voice was surrounding her, pounding in her head and heart, and her eyes, and she started to drift off. Surely, _surely_ , she would be allowed to go now, now that an angel was here to guide her. She let her eyes drift shut, faintly aware of faraway shouting. Someone was calling her name.


	17. Cold Without Forgivness

Neridha lay panting on the floor, each breath getting harder to take. Was she going to die here? Alone?

Why?

No. she knew why.

Something was happening to Amilyne. The two of them were bound – in more than just friendship. They had taken a vow, a blood-bond, something irreversible and magical. Neridha felt her weakened body relax as she remembered the day.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Amilyne looked at her seriously, the firelight making her eyes glow. “It’s not too late to change your mind – if not for yourself, then your father’s heart.”_

_Despite herself, Neridha laughed at her friend’s humor; still present even in the serious moment. “Of course I’m sure, faichie.” Amilyne scowled at the nickname, ‘Greenie’, “and my father won’t have a heart attack. By the time he would’ve found out, there’d be no way to make it go away.” she nudged her friend’s shoulder. “By the way, don’t think I hadn’t noticed you’ve dressed up.”_

_“Shut up.” Amilyne grumbled, fingering the sleeves of her dress. It was deep red and contrasted with her green hair and tan skin beautifully. The gold embroidery on the hems and neckline shimmered faintly._

_“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! You look great, Ami.” Her friend snorted and looked away, but Neridha saw a faint smile. She smirked to herself._

_“Princess. Amilyne.” They both turned at the voice of the old priest. He smiled at them, and bowed to Neridha. Neridha inclined her head. “Late is the hour in which I receive you. Am I right in thinking that this is without the knowledge or permission of the King?”_

_Neridha raised a silver eyebrow. “My choices are mine, and mine alone. I have chosen to bind myself to my friend, and nothing the King could say would ever stop me.”_

_“Besides, if he did something crazy like lock her up, I’d bust her out and go live with the elves, and he knows it.” Amilyne put in her own thoughts on the matter. The priest looked between them, and then his weathered face burst into a smile._

_“Excellent!” he clapped his hands together, and beamed between them. “You two are truly unalike, and yet completely compatible!”_

_“Uh, thank you?” Amilyne wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult towards her, as Neridha was practically perfect. The priest bobbed his head, and started banging around, collecting various items. Finally he turned back to them, and motioned for them to hold hands. Then he grasped Amilyne’s free hand and dashed a knife over the palm. Blood rose to the surface of the wound, and she winced slightly. The priest held a bowl under the blood, and collected what dripped down. Then he repeated it with Neridha. The princess let out a tiny whimper, and Amilyne squeezed her hand, shooting her a supportive smile._

_The priest added some powders, and they watched as he crushed a small gemstone and added it to the now thick liquid. Then he spat in it. Amilyne raised an eyebrow. He waved his hands over it, and chanted;_

_“Dà anaman... dà cridhe... dà inntinnean... leig iad pàirt a ghabhail... **leig iad pàirt a ghabhail.** ”_

_“That’s ancient fae,” Neridha whispered to Amilyne, she looked fascinated, “I didn’t realize anyone even spoke it anymore.” Amilyne nodded. The mixture started to bubble, and Amilyne raised her eyebrows. Then it started glowing a bright white. Amilyne’s mouth dropped open, and beside her, Neridha’s face was similar._

_The priest stopped the chanting, and waved his hand over the mixture, which was now a silver colour. He beckoned them closer, and they politely smiled, and gingerly moved their heads closer. It shimmered, the firelight making parts of it bronze._

_“Good, good.” The Priest smiled excitedly, and pulled out a thin paintbrush. Putting it in his mouth, he sucked it to a fine point. Then he dipped it in the mixture, and held his hand out for Amilyne’s hand. She unlocked her hand from Neridha’s tight grip, and placed her left hand delicately in his. He lowered the brush to her skin, and started drawing geometric, swirling designs; flowers and trees, birds, moons and stars. He released her, and she stepped back, admiring the silver designs. She touched it lightly with her finger, and found it was dry. Neridha joined her a little later. She grinned at her friend, then turned to the priest._

_“How do we know if it’s working?” the priest smiled._

_“Go back to the palace, sleep, dream, and then wake. You will know.”_

_Neridha and Amilyne thanked him, and holding their shining silver hands, they ran from the temple, laughing giddily._

Neridha smiled, feeling her head spin, and her senses dull. She didn’t know what would happen next. Would she fade with Amilyne, or would she move on. It felt like Amilyne was truly dying. Her smile turned sad. She wished it hadn’t happened like this. She wanted to say goodbye…

She didn’t want to leave it like this.

 

* * *

 

Legolas’ hands worked frantically as he realized he was losing her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her dwarf was yelling her name, roughly shaking her, tears flowing down his cheeks. Her breathing stopped. He scowled. He would _not_ lose her. Not now. Moving quickly, he shoved the dwarf out of the way, and placed one hand on her forehead, and one over her heart. He could feel the rhythmic thudding slowly. He lowered his face, and summoning all his willing strength and power and _light_ , he gathered it, feeling his grace swirl, and extend. Slowly, he breathed it out onto her lips, and they parted, letting the light in. he stood back, and put a hard pressure on her head and heart, trying to physically anchor her soul to her body.

Then she heaved a huge sucking breath. Her eyes opened slowly, and took in his face, so close to hers. He stepped back, and allowed the dwarf back to see her. He moved quietly down to her leg, watching as putrid black liquid began to trickle out of the wound, and the black veins began to recede. He bound her leg, and began clearing up the Athelas and the black water.

He listened as the dwarf left to get her a drink, and turned back to look at her. she was gazing at him. He was aware of the dwarves in the corner, muttering about elf healing magic, but found he could not bring himself to comment. The way she was looking at him… like she couldn’t believe he was real.

“Legolas.” Her voice was quiet, and he turned his head.

“Lie still.” He instructed, putting away the bandages.

“You cannot be him…” he frowned, looking back at the dazed fae. Was she still suffering from fever? “He is far, far away. He runs over rivers and through the great trees. He is free.” despite himself, Legolas found himself inching closer, the fae searched his face. “Tell me, _aingeal,” angel._ Legolas’ face freezes at the word. “Do you think he would have cared?” reaching out, the bright eyed fae tangled her fingers in his, and he jolted at the contact. Legolas searched her face, feeling something rising in him, some strange singing, swooping _something_ he had no name for.


	18. I Am Fire, I Am Death

Neridha gasped, and sat up.

“Neridha!” she looked around wildly, feeling the pain in her body recede into nothing, and her vision clear. Her eyes found Thorin’s deep blue ones, full of concern. “You were unconscious.”

She looked around to see the company, standing over her in concern. She lowered her face, “I slipped and fell. It is nothing. I feel fine now.” she looked up to see Thorin still watching her. she offered him a sweet smile and he nodded in satisfaction.

“Very well. Just be careful. The dragon hunts us now.” She nodded. “My lady, we have a plan. Stay here and I will come-”

“No.” Neridha surprised even herself. “I will come with you.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows, “Neridha, I don’t think-”

She met his gaze evenly. “Thorin I think you will need me before the end. Fae are remarkably fast on their feet, and are good at going unseen.” He looked uncertainly among the other members of the company. “Trust me.”

Neridha didn’t understand why she was pushing it. Maybe it was her near death experience. Maybe she was willing to give anything to go find Amilyne. Maybe she was displaying a backbone for the first time in her life. Either way, she would not sit by any longer

“Very well. Stay close to me.”

 

* * *

 

Neridha ran just behind Thorin, Bilbo and Balin. She was moving a lot freer than before, as she’d sacrificed her skirts for a pair of leather pants from one of the dwarrow corpses. It was disgusting, but better than nothing.

“This way!” Thorin cried, and she faltered slightly as a boom echoed around them, and the dragon made it’s appearance. The four froze in their run and looked at the dragon. She fought down the scream of terror, as it opened its mouth to speak, exposing long teeth,

“Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide.”

The dragon got closer and closer, and Neridha felt herself start to shake in fear. Then cries from the other group of dwarves made him turn and roar, snaking towards them with frightening speed. Just as he was upon them, the others whistled and yelled for his attention. He whirled and chased after them. Neridha’s ears twitched at the sound of fire rumbling through the cavern, the booming crackling sound pounding in time with her heart.

 

* * *

 

“It’s this way! This way! Come on!” Balin yelled, Neridha skidded to a halt, turning at his voice,

“Thorin!” the king turned at Bilbo’s voice, and Neridha and Thorin started making their way back. Then a thudding sound made them both freeze. Smaug’s head appeared followed by the rest of his body.

Neridha’s eyes widened, and Thorin yelled to Bilbo anxiously. “Follow Balin!”

“Thorin!”

“Come on!” Neridha watched as Balin shoved Bilbo into the tunnel with him, eyes falling back on Smaug as a billowing cloud of fire came rushing at them. Without thinking, Neridha turned and sprinted, aware of Thorin running behind her, and then she was at the edge of the walkway. Without faltering, she leapt, eyes focussed on the swinging chain in front of her. She gripped it, sliding down, and out with one hand as Thorin’s sudden added weight made the basket underneath start falling, as Smaug chased them down the chasm. Thorin was yelling something, but Neridha was beyond speech. SHE HAD JUST THROWN HERSELF OFF A CLIFF.

She turned to look under up, and screamed as Smaug snapped at them. Then with a shriek of metal and stone, the basket jolted, stopping. Her grip faltered, and she slipped down a few inches, landing on the basket. Then she was shooting upwards, hot air rushing against her eyes, making them tears up. Smaug snapped at her again, just missing her. She shivered and held tightly to the basket, and pushed up, gripping the chain, and somehow finding the strength to pull herself up again. Another bone jolting crunch behind her, and she was yanked to a stop again. She screeched as she turned to see Smaug, not two feet under her. He pulled down, and her eyes followed his gaze to the top of the chain, where she watched in horror as it snapped, and then Thorin and Neridha were falling. She landed on Smaug. And nearly fainted.

She grasped onto Thorin as he landed opposite her, and shrieked as his mouth began to open. She struggled to keep her balance, arms wheeling about her body. She had just begun to fall backwards, when Thorin’s body collided with hers. One strong arm encircled her waist, and the other just managed to grip the remains of the basket. Smaug bared his teeth at them and prepared to bite at them, when the heavy weight slammed down upon his head, sending him straight down. There was another direction change, and then Thorin and Neridha were being yanked upwards. He swung Neridha up onto the tiny platform that was left, and pulled himself up.

A warning cry made the two of them look down, and then yell with horror. Smaug sent up a burst of fire, and just before it hit, Neridha leapt up onto the stone platform, rolling away from the edge with Thorin just beside her. Helping hands, scooped her up and she was ran with a few paces, until the dwarf that had a hold of her put her down, and she ran unassisted. She ran ahead, slipping through the thin gap into the forges. She made it a before the other dwarves, and she smirked lightly, despite the situation, as they panted. Thorin eyed her with concern and a small amount of admiration and she nodded to him shortly.

“The plan’s not going to work.” Dwalin said, scowling, “These furnaces are stone cold.”

“He’s right. There’s no fire hot enough to set them alight.”

Neridha frowned, mind moving quickly. “Have we not?” she turned to the pit she had just come from, “I did not look to see you so easily outwitted.” The dwarves sent her incredulous looks at her carrying condescending tone. Smaug’s answering snarl was encouragement, as he dragged himself out of the pit. “You have grown slow and fat in your dotage.” Smaug roared at the tiny woman in front of him, white hair glowing in his vision as a target for fire. “Slug.” She spat. Smaug drew himself up, and spat hot death at her.

Neridha darted behind a stone pillar. “Take cover! Now!” the dwarves scattered and ducked behind pillars, as bright orange flames came flying at them. Neridha watched in satisfaction as the flames ran deep into the forge, and they came to life. Thorin smiled a tight smile at her and began to direct his men. She stepped back, watching as the dwarf iron fence began to bend under Smaug’s strength.

She was transfixed.

“Neridha!” she turned, hair flying, and met Thorin’s gaze. “I need you and Bilbo up there! Pull the lever when I say!” she nodded, and turned to the hobbit. She unconsciously reached out, gripping his hand tightly. To her surprise, he didn’t pull away, and the two of them sprinted for their position.

She half pulled the hobbit behind her as she ran full pelt up the stairs. Behind them, Smaug entered the forge. She released Bilbo, and they took their position at the lever. Then she realized something. Groaning, she tried to reach the lever, and found, even on her tiptoes, she was just too short for the lever. Neridha and Bilbo exchanged worried glances, and both started as Thorin yelled for them. Shaking her head once, she held her hands out interlocked, for Bilbo to leap up. He ran, and neatly stepped up, and she gave him a push.

Water came flooding from hidden pipes, dousing Smaug completely. Neridha crouched, anchoring herself to the floor as the cavern shook with Smaug’s thrashing, pounding water, and the sudden groan of ancient machinery. Neridha stared open mouthed, as bright white explosions of light sparked against Smaug. It didn’t slow him. Then the snap of a cable made her look up, and watch as heavy metal baskets of stone crashed down onto Smaug, making him collapse. He thrashed and roared, and as he did so, a boulder was sent flying towards Bilbo and Neridha. She gasped, and kicked out a leg, sending the hobbit crashing to the ground, the stone chunk just missing him. Neridha screamed as the stone ledge they were standing on began to crack and buckle, and she hung on tightly as it came crashing down.

She threw herself off it, rolling with Bilbo in a confused tangle of limbs. She sat up, and turned to see Smaug’s eye upon them, she scrambled up, picking up Bilbo as she went, and they ran, Neridha pulling ahead with her natural speed. She let herself slip down the stone slope, and rolled, jumping back onto her feet afterwards, and continued running. She was aware of her breaths coming in short gasping cries, and slowed only when she couldn’t hear anything but Bilbo behind her, and the echoing of their feet. She came to a slow walk in the entrance to the Hall of Kings, looking around. It was calm for a second, and then the wall above them exploded.

Neridha shrieked and ducked and dodged, spinning out of the way of the falling rocks. She stumbled, and just managed to avoid a large chunk of stone. Smaug roared, and she searched for Bilbo frantically. Her eyes focussed on the small man as he was trapped underneath a heavy tapestry. She panted, scrambling backwards as Smaug jumped though the wall, and made her way to behind one of the pillars. She pressed her back against it firmly, squeezing her eyes shut as the dragon’s booming voice echoed around the chamber.

“You think you could deceive me, barrel-rider?” Neridha willed her breathing to settle, the frantic pounding of her heart reminding her that she was very much exposed if the dragon turned his attention to the side of the hall she was in. “You have come for Laketown! There is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those snivelling cowards, with their long bows, and black arrows!” she winced as the dragon’s voice broke, and he groaned in anger. “Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit.”

Neridha gasped; Amilyne was down there! Without thinking, she ducked back out from the pillar and ran to Bilbo’s side.

“No! No, wait please!” Smaug turned at the Fae’s loud voice as it echoed around the chamber suddenly. “This isn’t their fault, please! You cannot go to Laketown!” he narrowed his orange eyes at her,

“You care about them, do you?” she swallowed, frozen, “Good. Then you can watch them die.”  The dragon turned and started walking down the hall again. Neridha shook her head,

“No, no….” she muttered. She felt Bilbo’s hand come up to steady her, and she bowed her head.

“Here you, witless worm!” they all turned to see Thorin perched on a large statue of a dwarven king, holding lightly to a thick chain. Neridha felt hope rise in her at the sight of him.

As the dragon walked slowly towards the dwarf, and they spat angrily at each other, Neridha and Bilbo ran towards them, pausing on the edge of the room, half hidden behind a pillar. The dragon rose up to meet Thorin, and started claiming he was king under the mountain. Neridha’s eyes narrowed, but she couldn’t hear Thorin’s response, and then he bellowed in Khuzdul, and the stone crumbled from the statue.

The mould fell away to reveal a gently glistening statue of gold. Neridha breathed out in awe, and caught sight of Thorin hanging from his chain. She frowned as the dragon became captivated. Then jets of still molten gold started to spurt from the statue and it collapsed, coating the dragon as he thrashed and roared. Neridha let out a surprised bark of laughter as the dragon collapsed, sinking under the hot gold. Bilbo looked at her, and she grasped him a tight hug.

Then the pool exploded upwards, and Smaug revealed himself. Neridha screamed, and Bilbo yanked them both back, and she felt him jump in fright. The dragon yowled; “ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! REVENGE! REEEVEEEEEEEEENGEEEEE!!! I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!”

As Neridha, Bilbo and the dwarves watched in equal parts shock and horror, Smaug crashed his way out of the mountain, and flew high into the air, and snapped open his wings, heading for Laketown.

Without another thought, Neridha straightened and sprinted after him, ignoring the shouts from behind her. She climbed, and collapsed, spent from her sudden burst of activity. A panting from behind her alerted her to Bilbo’s presence. “What have we done?” he breathed. Neridha felt a tear roll down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

Amilyne gripped Kili tightly, and watched Legolas, as even he looked around, a small amount of fear showing on his face. She gasped as her ultra-sensitive hearing picked up a voice on the wind.

“I am fire… I am **death.** ”

Amilyne closed her eyes.


End file.
